Bloody Lips And Pearl Necklaces
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chuck Bass is a vampire and when his father decides to move him to New York so he can court Lily Van Der Woodsen he never thought he would find his match in the human Socialite Blair Waldorf.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bloody Lips And Pearl Necklaces**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Pairing: Chuck and Blair**

**Summary: Chuck Bass is a vampire and when his father decides to move him to New York so he can court Lily Van Der Woodsen he never thought he would find his match in the human Socialite Blair Waldorf. When you come from one world, but love from another how can it end well for anyone involved?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl! I only own my idea and any extra characters that may be created!**

_Introduction_

In the world I was raised there is no such thing as love. The only emotions I was born knowing were lust, hatred, and the feeling of power. The more power you had then the more dangerous you were to those around you and in _my _worldand the world of my father, if you are not powerful and dangerous then you are _nothing. _The more power you had the more respected you were among those of your kind and if the Basses were anything they were well respected. My father may be a cold bastard and yet he had taught me something more important than the silly human emotions of love, he had taught me how to get what I wanted in the world of the living dead and if Chuck Bass wanted something he would get it no matter what. It had been that way since the day I was born.

Most humans who know about vampires have never met a blood child which is what I am. Blood children who were born as vampires were very rare mainly because most vampire men or women did not like to consort with humans let alone breed with them, but my father had an unhealthy obsession with human women. He liked them more than he probably should and had a habit of seducing and marrying them before he got bored and killed them off by draining the life out of them. That is what had happened with my mother or so I have been told. Her name was Elizabeth and she had been his human maid who was desperately in love with him. She gave him not only her blood, but her body as well and thirteen months later I was born bloody, hungry, and technically dead. Sadly my birth mother did not survive the delivery since the human body is not exactly made to carry a demon child and that is what I am. I am the spawn of a devil known as Bart Bass.

Being a blood child does have many perks compared to having been a human who simply been turned like what happened with my father and his maker Diana. Unlike the half breeds as they so hated to be called and that is one of the many reasons I loved calling them precisely that, I had the ability to go back to looking any age I wanted. Usually I stuck to the form of what I would look like as a seventeen year old human because it worked for me, but if I was feeling bored there were times I chose to look older or younger. Also unlike the half-blood's I never had to worry about scars or sickness of any kind and I had a high resistance to the sunlight. Of course I was not immune to it, but I did not burn as easily as they did. You see contrary to popular belief sunlight does not reduce a vampire to ashes. What it does is act like a poison and the longer you are in direct sunlight the sicker you will get, but because I have been around for centuries I am able to be out in the sun for at least six hours before I start to get sick as long as I wear sunglasses. My eyes are very sensitive to the light which is a downfall for a blood child. Half-breed's don't have to worry about their eyes since they were human at one point and have a resistance to the sunlight when it comes to their eye sight that I was not born with.

Still it is not as if I am going to complain about what I am. I happen to love being a vampire and I will never understand people, especially other blood children who whine about wishing they were human. I have never had a desire to be human nor do I wish to live in their world yet I am forced to do so from time to time because of my father. He has a habit of making me do things I do not wish to do. When he takes on a new lover I am always dragged along to play part of the happy family such was the case now. I had wanted to stay with my uncle Jack who hated the human world as much as I did, but Bart would not hear of it. I was being taken to New York of all places where I would have to attend _high school _like my soon to be human siblings Serena Van Der Woodsen and Eric Van Der Woodsen. I suppose there are some perks to the human world. I would get to feed as often as I liked without having to worry about my father stopping me.

We had a little agreement about my tagging along with him. I would play the good son as long as he allowed me to open a vampire club for others of our kind who frequented in New York and as long as he allowed me to feed from who I wanted when I wanted without question. I thought it was a fair deal if he wanted to continue to play human with his newest conquest. New York may end up being more fun than I first imagined especially if I got to play by my rules. I may have to follow certain rules set by the old ones, but since my father was on the vampire council I could get away with most anything that I wanted. Yes, this should be a very interesting stay in the human world. I was sure there was a human life or two I could turn upside down before I disappeared for another century or so.

Looking around one last time at my vampire home I smirked and waved to the human women who my father had hired to keep me entertained when he wasn't around. I had thought about taking one of my favorites who was called Ivy with me, but then I thought better of it. I did not need more responsibility and if I brought Ivy along I would be in charge of watching her all of the time. Well if I did end up getting bored I could always call for Georgina the head of the vampire council's daughter who was hopelessly in lust with me. She was also a blood child and if people thought I was bad well as soon as they met her I looked like a fucking angel with a halo included. Still Georgie and I always had a good time together and when NY got boring and it would no doubt, she was only a phone call away.

TBC…

**AN: So I have had this story running in my head for a while now and I wanted to get the introduction out. I have the entire story planned out and I know how it is going to play out. I would like to thank The Very Last Valkyrie for the title idea and all her help with idea's and such. Chapters will be at least 2000 words long if not more so. I would love to hear what you all thought of the introduction. I have no beta reader so I am sorry for mistakes.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

I take back everything I had thought before, I fucking _love _New York. The humans had such a variety of pretty girls to choose from and the best part had to be the fact that said girls were willing to do anything if I threw a little cash around. I was amazed at how _easy _it was to manipulate these women. If I had wanted to feed on them without hypnotizing them so they would forget everything I am pretty sure that I could do it without having to worry about the threat of exposure. Yes, New York was turning out to be a lot more fun than I had first imagined.

Lily Van Der Woodsen had a beautiful daughter that I had fed from quite a few times in the week I had been here. Of course Serena did not remember our nightly encounters and she never saw the marks only my-self and Bart could see since I had used my glamour to make it so. I only ever fed from her though because as pretty as she was her personality turned me off on wanting to fuck her. The first day I had met her and she opened her mouth to greet me I had known she would a human soda dispenser and nothing more. I am sure Bart would have his way with her anyways once he got bored with her mother.

Eric Van Der Woodsen was interesting as far as flesh back went I suppose. He was around the age of fifteen or so and had started to take up the habit of following me around like a shadow. It was obvious this boy had no male influences in his life and that meant he had taken to me almost instantly. As I said before he was pretty cool as far as a human went in my book and when it was time to move on I had been contemplating giving him some of my blood and making him my pet. I had always wanted a human pet and he was obedient so I knew that he would not cause any problems for me when it became time to go home.

The one downfall of living in the realm of the humans had to be the fact I was forced to attend school. I cringed as I thought about it because I detested school. The only thing it was good for was a quick snack between classes and nothing more. I had only gone once to meet the principle, but I would officially be starting on Monday. The sad part was I had already tasted a few of the female students and if that was the best they had to offer I knew I would be highly disappointed. You see I liked the taste of innocence and most of these girls were tainted. I wasn't sure if I would be able to find one untainted by a human males touch. My father had even commented on it saying the last time he had been in the human realm there had been many more virgins than there seemed to be in this day and age. Human women had no respect for them-selves these days and would give it up without so much as batting an eyelash. It really took the challenge away and that got rid of some the excitement of the hunt, but it was still blood and therefore I knew I wouldn't be complaining about a free meal and usually a round of sex afterwards.

My saving grace had come in the form my nightclub Victrola. As promised Bart had allowed me open the place up since he knew the consequences of going back on a deal and daddy dearest would never want to unleash his angry son the world around him if I did not get my way. I could be a spoiled brat when I wanted to be and the difference was since I was not human my tantrum could end up destroying the entire city and maybe even the state. Nobody would want to explain that to the vampire council. No mess at all would be the preferred route that Bart Bass would want to take and it worked for me since I had gotten my nightclub.

I had done some investigating of other nightclubs around town and was disgusted to see that most of them happened to be the same. It was all strippers and no class what so ever. I may be a bad boy with a healthy sexual appetite and yet I at least had taste. Not wanting my club to end up like all the others I had chosen to go a different route. I took my inspiration from the old Burlesque clubs giving it a 1040's feel. It was classy and yet at the same time sexy, dark, and seductive. What happened at Victrola stayed at Victrola. The place had become a hit overnight to both the humans and the vampires who roamed the city. For human's it was a place to be free without fear of judgment and for the vampires it was a place to feed without the fear of exposure. I had to give myself a mental pat on the back for a job well.

As of right now I was sitting at the bar as I surveyed the crowd looking for entertainment for the rest of the evening. So far nothing had really caught my eye and it was frustrating to say the least. Well the upside to this evening would be the fact Nate would be here soon. Nathaniel Archibald had been the first human other than Eric to try and befriend me and that earned him points in my book. Nathaniel was the typical rich boy with good looks and a caring personality as well. He was the exact opposite of me in every single way and I suppose that is one of the reasons I liked to spend time with. That mixed with the fact he had introduced me to a little herb called weed which happened to be one of the few drugs that affected a vampire. Of course I had to use a lot more than humans, but it got the job done. Maybe we would be able to get some herbal relief whenever he got his ass here.

He should have been here an hour ago, but his girlfriend must have delayed him. I had yet to meet Blair Waldorf and I could openly admit I was not looking forward to it. With everything Nate had told me about her I felt I knew all I needed to know about her. My blond lacrosse playing friend told me all about the girl he had been dating since kindergarten. Brunette, average looks, frigid, and clingy had all been words he used to describe her. The last thing I needed was a frigid bitch ruining my night. Girlfriends were such a bore and I would never be able to fathom why Nate kept her around if she made him so damned unhappy in the first place. From what I had been told he mainly kept her around for two reasons the main one being his parents and the second being that the girl he really wanted which ironically happened to be my soon to be sister, did not want him in return even though they had slept together the year before.

Suddenly I sensed a pair of humans enter the club and I identified one scent as Nathaniel right away. The other scent was one I had never had the pleasure of smelling before and one whiff had me wanting more. I could taste innocence in the air and immediately my eyes darkened. I had not known that Blair Waldorf was a virgin and who could blame me considering she was dating Nate. I had just figured that they would have consummated their relationship by now. I knew that Nate was not innocent, but I had a feeling his girl did not. Well meeting my friends girl should make things interesting to say the least.

A head full of blond hair bobbed through the crowd and soon Nate stood in front of me with that trademark smile of his on his face. Right behind him was the girl I knew to be Blair Waldorf. I let my eyes flicker for her form for a few seconds as I soaked in her outward appearance. That was a good thing about being a vampire. I could look at her for only a few human seconds and yet because time happened to be different for my kind it was like I had been staring at her for hours instead of seconds. She was breathtakingly beautiful and not in the same in your face way Serena was, but still beautiful none the less with chocolate brown locks that curled and fell down around her shoulders. She had dark eyes which were at the moment scanning over me critically and I simple smirked at her. She was wearing a blue dress that felt down a little past her knees with a high collar and made her seem very out of place compared to how all of the other girls were dressed.

"Chuck man sorry I am late." Nate greeted as he bumped my fist which I had quickly learned was some sort of odd human greeting between males in their teen years. Sliding his around his girl's shoulders he introduced us. "I would like you to meet Blair Waldorf my girlfriend and Blair I would like you to meet Chuck Bass the guy I was telling you about."

Taking her left hand in mine I pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you Blair. Nate has told me so much about you though I have to tell you that he did not do you justice. You are extremely beautiful and if you were not with Nathaniel I might just steal you away for my own."

I had been hoping for a blush or a shy smile, but all I received for all my charms was a raised eyebrow. "Do I look like I would be that easy to covet? Nate told me you had owned a nightclub, but I never expected a strip joint. That is so very midtown of you."

Oh this girl had bite and I liked it. Most women would do whatever they could in order to try and charm me, but not this girl. I watched as she eyed my club critically obviously showing her distaste for this kind of scene. Again I had to wonder what she was doing with Nate since they seemed to be polar opposites. "Technically it is a burlesque club and I wanted to do something different than everything else I have seen since being in New York. I feel that people should be able to be who they are without fear of judgment. Victrola is a safe haven for everyone. Can I offer either of you a drink? They are on the house."

Nate's bright blue eyes lit up when heard the drinks would be free. He removed his arm from around Blair's shoulders and kissed her cheek before heading to bar after asking what we both wanted. I had expected the brunette to order one of the fruity drinks women seemed to be so fond of and yet she did not. She asked for a scotch just like I had and I was rather impressed. I wondered if she could hold her liquor or if she would lose all of her inhibitions once she got a drink or two in to her system.

Since we were left alone I decided to try and initiate conversation. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Eyeing the hand I offered she crossed her arms over her chest. "No thank you Charles."

"Chuck." I quickly corrected before catching her gaze and using my glamor on her. I could feel my power building up as I tried to enter her mind and take control. If I wanted to dance then we would dance and there was nothing she could do about it. "Are you sure that you do not want to dance with me?"

To my surprise she blinked a couple of times completely shaking off my influence over her. That had never happened to me to before when it came to both humans and vampires. Nobody had ever been strong enough mentally to break my hold once I had them in my mental grasp. She smiled politely though it seemed to be more of a grimace. "As stated before I do not wish to dance right now or ever with you. I'll be frank here _Chuck. _I do not like you. I don't think you are a good influence on my boyfriend and the only reason I came tonight was for him. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to Nate. Have a nice evening Chuck and I am sorry I can't say it was a pleasure meeting you."

I watched in stumped awe as she walked away. It was blatantly obvious to me now that I had seriously underestimated this girl. I would have to keep an eye on her. There was just something about her that intrigued me and I knew I needed to know more about her. As predicted earlier this was shaping out to be a very interesting night indeed.

TBC…

**AN: So here is the first official chapter and I think that it came out pretty good. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and added to favorites and alerts. You guys make me want to continue writing. I am sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter since reviews make me write faster.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl because if I did Chuck and Blair would be together obviously!**

I will admit that after the other night when I met Blair Waldorf at Victrola, I had become obsessed with knowing more about her. She was the first person who had ever been able to turn me down and shake off my glamour. I needed to know how she had done it in the first place so when Monday rolled around and I finally got to school I immediately looked for her and low and behold I found her on the steps with what I assumed to her posse surrounding her. Nathaniel was nowhere to be found and I figured that he was running late since he was not a very organized person in my opinion.

As I sat in my limo watching her interact with the other girls I quickly learned that high school had a hierarchy and at this particular school the brunette girl friend of Nate Archibald happened to be the queen and soon to be step sister was her second. Well this was good for me because Serena had such a weak mind that it would be easy to get the information I wanted from her the next time I fed from her. Soon I would have all the information on Blair Waldorf that I needed, though I was not sure what I would do with said information yet. I suppose it depended on how she continued to treat me because we could be allies or we could be enemies it would be up to her obviously and if she was smart then she would not want Chuck Bass as an enemy.

After watching the queen of Constance for about five minutes I decided now would be as good a time as any to make my presence known. Pushing my sunglasses down over my eyes I opened the limo door and put my left leg out and on to the ground before getting the rest of the way out. I could feel all eyes on me from students and teachers alike as I smirked. People couldn't help, but be drawn to me because of what I am. It had the same effect as a bee to honey or a dog to fire hydrant. When I took a step a towards the direction of the steps in front of the building the whispers started and I heard them all as if they were being hollered in to my ear.

'_Who is that?'_

'_I heard that he was expelled from his last school for deviant behavior.'_

'_I wonder if he could get me a date with Serena since his dad is screwing her mom.'_

'_Wow I think Nate has competition when it comes to being king. I wonder if he would be interested in having I as a queen.'_

'_Is there anything about him on Gossip Girl?'_

Ah yes, Gossip Girl. I had heard a lot about this sight even though I had not bothered to check it out yet. Apparently the girl who ran it knew everything about everyone. Maybe I would have to check it out and see what I could find out Blair. She had to have secrets just like anyone else and if I liked anything other than a good time then it would have to be secrets and what they could do for me. Even in the vampire world secrets could be used as a weapon and I had learned to use them to my advantage to get what I wanted. Georgina and I used to have a habit of playing this game where we would choose a target and see who could get the deadly secret from the target. Usually I would win though on occasion Georgina had been known use her feminine charms to get the juicier gossip before I had a chance to work my Bass magic.

Shaking off memories of home I made my over to the steps and stood in front of the girls causing my shadow to interrupt whatever my future either friend or enemy happened to be reading by blocking the sunlight. With an annoyed groan she slammed her book shut before looking up at me with the exact same scowl she had been wearing at Victrola. "Can I help you Bass?"

"I am sure I could think of many things you could do to help me Waldorf." I replied with a sleazy smile as I eyed her friends who couldn't take their eyes off of me. "As much I would _love _the Blair Waldorf private tour I actually came over here with a more important purpose."

Her eyes narrowed as her lips curled in to a look of disgust. "Well whatever you came here for get on with it because we have better things to do than entertain you. I have a party to plan and before you ask, no you are not invited."

"Well actually I already have my invite from Nathaniel. He told me about your little get together and asked if I would like to go and wouldn't you know it I said yes." Deciding to annoy her even further I turned my attention away from her and to a girl with dark hair on her left. Reaching out I took her hand in mine and brought the back of her hand to my lips. "I'm Chuck Bass darling and I have to say that I find your little headband absolutely adorable. Do you have a name beautiful or should I just call you angel since you obviously fell from Heaven?"

The girl whose name I wasn't even remotely interested in learning turned a bright red at my compliment though I could tell she tried to play it off cool and casual by acting like stuff like this happened every single day, though from what I could tell she was not used to being the center of attention. Hmm, I may be able to use this in the future. "I am Penelope and it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard all about your night club and you must be so proud that it is doing so well. I went there Saturday night, but it was full and they were not letting anyone else in."

"Well then I think I will have to find a new bouncer since the one who was watching the door obviously does not have an eye for beauty." I released her hand and stuffed them in to my pockets since the heat of the sun constantly shining down on them was not exactly my favorite feeling in the world. "How about tonight you meet me there and I will give you a tour that only the owner can give?"

Penelope's heart rate speed up, but before she could say anything Blair spoke up. I had almost forgotten she was here since I had been focusing on my meal for the evening. "Actually I am afraid that Penelope won't be able to make it tonight since we already have plans at Butter. Now if you are done trying to pick up my friends with cheesy lines we have places we have to class to be getting to. Some of us want an education in something other than debauchery and womanizing."

After cutting in to a conversation that had not included her in the first place Blair and her girls picked up their things and headed inside. Penelope looked back at me and I blew her kiss almost laughing when she tripped over one of the steps. Blair stopped for a moment to look back at me with a scowl and I knew that mentally she was telling me that I needed to back off because this was her territory. I always did love a good war and well it looked as if I had found my opponent for the time I was stuck in New York.

000000000000

By the time lunch came around I was ready to ditch for the rest of the day, but I did not want to hear it from Bart. According to my father as long as we were in the human world I had to follow the rules and that included going to school even though I knew more than any of the teachers would ever wish to know about the subjects they taught. My agitation only grew worse due to the fact I was famished and needed someone to eat. While I could eat human food it did not give me the energy that I would need and so I would have to use my lunch hour convincing some girl to go off with me for a short ride in my limo so that I could have my version of lunch.

As I made my way outside where everyone was gathered chatting, checking their phones, and eating I searched for my next meal. I needed someone who would be easy and as much as I would love to sample Penelope it would take too much time to get her away from the bitch known as Blair Waldorf. The problem with taking some random girl had to be the fact that I was in the mood for something particular though I did not know exactly what it was. With a sigh my eyes landed on Serena talking to some nerdy looking guy or I had thought he was a human male until I saw his eyes. His eyes were a silver blue and immediately I knew who and what he was.

You see back home there were stories about a female vampire who had left to branch out on her own and she ended up falling for a human and having two children with him. The father was someone called Rufus Humphrey and his two vampire children were Daniel and Jennifer. After their mother had abandoned them to come back to our world Rufus had decided to teach his children to live off of animals and not human's. There had been a huge debate on whether the council should send in someone to kill the human and force the children to our world where they would live like normal vampires or to simply let them live the way that they wanted. In the end it was declared to be too much of a hassle to send someone to kill the human and so the children were allowed to live with him in the human world. It would be just my luck that I was forced to attend school with the 'human lovers' as we called them.

Almost as if he could hear what I was thinking Daniel looked at me and I glared right back. We were instant enemies and we both knew it. When my blond soon to be step sister had informed me that she was dating someone named Dan I had never made the connection. There were millions of Dan's all over the world and it never even crossed my mind that Serena's Dan could be the Humphrey kid. I suppose I would have to eventually speak with him to make things clear because this was his territory, but he could not forbid me from hunting here. My only obligation to the other vampire was informing of my presence though it was pretty obvious he was well aware of my being here at his school. If I had wanted to, because I was older and higher up on the vampire hierarchy, I could have challenged him for his territory and I still might it depended how the situation played out.

A human presence came up behind me and I spun around to see Penelope smiling at me. From the corner of my eye I saw Nathaniel and Blair having lunch together and that explained how she had gotten away from the watchful eye of the queen in order to come and speak with me. It appeared I had my lunch and it would also annoy the brunette queen of Constance which was like killing two birds with one Chuck Bass shaped stone.

"I saw you watching Serena and 'lonely boy' as Gossip Girl named her beau." My soon to be meal on legs commented as she glanced over at the pair. "Can you believe that a Van Der Woodsen is dating someone from _Brooklyn_? Blair is furious about it, but because Serena is her best friend she doesn't complain too much. Um, I was wondering if you would like to come and sit with me during the rest of lunch."

"Actually I was just about to come looking for you. I have decided to dine out for lunch and would love it if you wanted to accompany me. My limo is right over there and we will be back before lunch has finished." I offered her my hand which she took without a second thought and without my having to use my glamour on her. "I thought that we could get to know each other a little better and you could tell me more about the school and the people in it since I am new. I would _love _to hear more about your queen bee considering it seems as if I have done something to offend her. Is she always like that?"

A nod from Penelope gave me my answer as I helped her in to my limo. "I wouldn't let it bother me if I were you. She is like that with everyone including her supposed friends and boyfriend. The girl's and I call her the ice queen whenever she is out of earshot. Shall we have lunch now? I promise to give you all the juicy details of anyone you want to know more about."

After I had gotten inside of the limo and given my driver, who was a human working for vampires, instructions to drive around until I was finished eating, I set my hand on her thigh and offered her a sexy smirk that had worked for me many times. "Oh I am sure that there is a whole lot more you can do for me Penelope."

TBC…

**AN: So here is the next chapter and I know it did not have a lot of Blair/Chuck interaction, but the next chapter has a lot more since it is her party. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you thought about Dan being a vampire as well. Since I have the flu I am not sure how fast I can update, but I will try to post again in the next few days. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

It was the day of Blair's party and I sat in my suite with Penelope in my lap I peppered kisses up and down her throat. I liked to play with my food before I dined. After the other day in the limo with Penelope I had decided to keep the girl around since she had ended up being more useful than I had first anticipated. This girl knew everything about everyone including Blair Waldorf and I could and would be using that to my advantage. She was oddly easy to glamour as well and I chalked it up to her having a weak mind. It did not surprise me considering she followed Blair and was manipulated all the day by human standards. If one measly little human could manipulate her by playing mind games then it was blatantly obvious she would have no chance of guarding her mind against a vampire such as myself.

As of this moment she was prattling on and on about the queen of Constance and what a bitch she was. I was only paying half attention because it seemed all this human ever did was complain about one thing or another. Today it was Blair, yesterday it had been about her parents, and who knew what new round of complaints would come tomorrow. Penelope was one of those annoying people who bitched about everything and yet she never did anything to try and change it. I think that perhaps she enjoyed complaining so much it was basically her signature.

"I mean I honestly cannot believe her!" She huffed and I rolled my eyes knowing she had just gotten started and her rants could go on and _on _for hours. Well at least I could feed while she chewed my ear off. Moving her hair away from her neck I placed a kiss against her pulse point before I let my sharp incisors grace against her soft silky skin. I did not have to worry about her freaking out since I had put a glamour on her after the first feeding that makes her not even realize what I am doing. It ended up being easier and less time consuming than putting glamour on her every single time. "What right does she has to tell _me _what can or can't do? She may be the queen for now, but that won't last forever. Do you have any idea how many people want to knock her off of her throne? It's only a matter of time because she is dethroned and _new _queen takes her place."

Biting down I felt blood pour in to my mouth and placed my hands at her waist in order to pull her closer so that I could sink my fangs even deep in to her throat until I nicked her jugular vein which made her flow that much more faster and hotter. I couldn't contain and groan of satisfaction because blood was blood and being a vampire well blood was kind of my thing. I think the girl on my lap must have mistaken my groan for one of annoyance because she just kept on _talking _and I wanted to rip her tongue out to shut her up, but I thought better of it because she would need her tongue in the future to relay information as well as for other activities she ended up being very good at. That girl could give some good head and I had known after the first time that she must've had a lot of practice in the past.

"She acts like she is so perfect when she is as fucked up as everyone else if not more so." She said with a sigh and unconsciously tilted her head to the left allowing me to get better access to her neck. "Did you know that her father left her mother for another man? He had an affair with one of her models and now they live in like France or something. It was the biggest scandal the Upper East Side has seen in a long time. Her mother lost a lot of business and was lucky that she did not lose her company. Blair was devastated when her father left and I thought for sure that would be the end of her reign as queen, but apparently I was wrong."

She paused for a moment before continuing one with what she had been saying. "Like I said, she acts like she is this perfect model of human behavior, but it is just a cover. Sometimes I wonder if she even knows what the word fun actually means. She is so busy trying to be the _perfect _daughter, _perfect _girlfriend, and _perfect _student so that she can get in to Yale and she doesn't even realize that her own mother prefers her best friend over her as does her boyfriend. Did you know that she and Nate haven't even slept together yet? Blair claims that she wants it to be special. She looks down at everyone else for having sex and I think she is simply jealous. I mean if she just opened her eyes she would realize that Nate is _so not _in to her. The only reason he is even dating her is because of his parents. They think that he and Blair is the perfect match and it doesn't hurt that his father wants her mother to invest in him."

I'd heard just about as much of her grating voice as I could take. Pulling my fangs out of her throat I licked the wound once to make sure that it closed before pushing her off of my lap. It was getting close to the time of the party and I needed to get ready. Thankfully Penelope would not be there since her parents were taking to Rome for the next two weeks so that they could bond as a family. The only drawback being I would have to find a new toy to fuck and feed from, but that would not be a problem.

Straightening my bowtie I looked up at her briefly. I knew what she wanted to hear. She was in love with Nate and her dream was being his queen along with being queen of Constance. We both knew that this thing between us was nothing; well I knew that and didn't really care what she thought we had. "Well we both know that you will be the queen soon enough and Nathaniel will be your king. I have got to get ready for Blair's party and you have a plane to catch with your parents. Have fun in Rome P and we will have to catch up when you get back."

0000000000000

The Waldorf penthouse was not what I had expected. It actually reminded of a place I would stay. I honestly had expected for the queen bitch of Manhattan to live in some little house with a white picket fence since she seemed the type. I had never expected a grand apartment almost the size of Lily's. Whoever had decorated this place had much better taste than my soon to be step mother and I wanted to take a closer look around, but was unable due to the overwhelming amount of people gathered here. Most of them I recognized from school while others I had no had the pleasure of meeting. There were some girls that looked as if they were college students and I made a mental note to take one of them home with me. College girls had more experience than silly high school students or at least that is the conclusion I had come to in my short time here in the human world.

I looked around for Nathaniel since he was the one who had invited me here, but I did not see him anywhere. To my dismay and oddly enough joy, I caught sight of Blair in the corner of the room as she made her rounds greeting people. She was standing with her back to me and I took in her outfit. She happened to wearing a blood red gown (one of my favorite colors for obvious reasons) that swept the floor around her feet. It was satin and hugged her curves perfectly. The material hugged her breasts and the neckline was modest though not completely concealing. It gave you a teasing glimpse of her cleavage, but not enough to be considered slutty. For the first time since I had met her she actually looked like a woman instead of a high school teenager. She seemed to be glowing as she greeted different people. Her hair had been swept up and in to a messy bun with a few tendrils left down to frame her face. Her neck was bare to my gaze and suddenly I felt hungry. It would be so easy to walk up to her and just take what I wanted from her.

Shaking my head I tried to get rid of those thoughts because there were people everywhere and I couldn't very well feed from her in the middle of a party. Well I probably could and yet it would bring up a shitload of questions I did not want to answer. Instead I made my way over to her because she was bound to know where Nate was and I would never miss an opportunity to annoy her. Blair was extremely easy to work up and I loved watching the angry red flush of her cheeks when I said something inappropriate. She was probably my favorite human toy out of all of them since she was a challenge. If Chuck Bass loved one thing it was a good challenge since I did not see them very often.

Making my way over to her I waited until she finished her conversation with one of her minions before I said anything. She finally noticed me and I smirked as a way of greeting. "You look lovely tonight Waldorf. I might even say that you were downright sexy."

"And I might not even care what you think of me." She snapped back with a raised eyebrow before taking in my appearance. For the first time I realized that our outfits actually matched since I was in a dark blood red suite with a black bowtie. Red was the in color this season and I enjoyed keeping up with the fashions of the human world. It was the one good thing about their race. They actually had some taste in clothing though most people chose to dress up like hoodlums. "You look adequate for the evening I will give you that."

"Wow I got a compliment from Blair Waldorf." I teased with a mock look of surprise on my face. "I can die a happy man now."

Blair smirked back as she took a glass of champagne off of a tray as a waiter passed by us. "Or you could just drop dead. Believe me I wouldn't be shedding any tears for you."

I placed my left hand over my heart. "Oh you would me Blair you really do. Here I was trying to be a nice guy and you rip my heart out to stomp on it with your Gucci heels."

Brown eyes widened in surprise though she was quick to mask her expression with one of indifference. If I had been human I wouldn't have caught it, but since I was not human I had. "You know what Gucci is? Well I think that I will have to give you a point for your fashion sense. Most guys your age hear Gucci and think it is a sexually transmitted disease."

"If you don't know fashion then you truly are a sad excuse for a human being." I replied waving my hand dismissively. "Where is Nathaniel by the way? I was supposed to be meeting him here."

This time the brunette was unable to hide her expression. Annoyance and anger flashed across her face along with a hint of sadness and disappointment. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago, but apparently he is going to be late because he _offered _to give Serena a ride here since her Brooklyn boyfriend is going to be meeting her here."

It was not hard to pick up the hurt behind her words. It was so obvious that she was hurt her boyfriend kind of blew her off for her best friend. Nate wasn't exactly very discreet when it came to his feelings for my blond step sister to be. I probably shouldn't care about Blair, but she looked so sad that I couldn't help my actions. I placed my hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Well his loss is my incredible gain. I will just have to be a gentleman and stay with you until he decides to make his appearance. No need to thank me with words, I am sure I could think of other ways you could fulfill your payment of thanks to me."

My traveled from her shoulder down her back and towards her ass, but it never reached its destination since she had stepped away from me after digging the heel of her shoe in to my foot. "Keep your hands in PG places Bass and that means away from me. You've touched Penelope with those hands so now thanks to you I am going to have to wash my body in bleach and burn this dress later."

"If you need with the removal of said dress then I am more than willing my dear." I openly leered at her causing her face to turn red due to the angry blush staining her cheeks. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her reaction. "Relax Waldorf I am not going to touch you. You belong to Nate and I prefer my women willing most of the time."

TBC…

**AN: I actually think that this chapter came out pretty good. I mean it is not the best, but considering how I am feeling I think it was alright. The next part is her party continued and yes you get to see more Blair/Chuck moments along with Chuck officially meeting Dan and doing something to get under his skin. Let me know if you all liked this or not and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

**AN: I know that I said this chapter would contain Dan and stuff, but they put me on a new medication and it makes me tired very quickly though it is helping my pain. In the next chapter which will be longer I swear you will get to see Dan, Serena, Nate, Dan, and Blair all together. I am also taking a poll about whether Carter Bazien should be a vampire or not. Let me know your vote in a review!**

I was bored out of my fucking mind. It wasn't that I was not enjoying Blair's company when she was willing to remember that I existed and happened to be standing right next to her, but rather the fact that this party was just so _human._ I wasn't used to attending a gathering such as this. Back home in the vampire world our parties were much more entertaining well at least they were in my opinion. I am sure that if I brought any mortal to the vampire world and they saw room full half dead and drained humans chained up against the walls and vampire couples fucking on every available surface it may freak them out just a bit.

I could only imagine Blair's reaction if she were attend a party like that. She would be storming around the room yelling at the half dead humans for getting blood on the carpet or going to the ones that were screaming in pain and telling them as politely as she could to shut up because you could hear their screaming over conversation. I smirked as the image came to my mind. Blair was the one human who would probably not be intimated by the vampires. She would go in to her usual 'I'm better than you' routine before listing off all of the cons to being a vampire.

"If you keeping sighing and moving around like that I may think you were bored." The brunette hostess had turned to look at me once again and she must have seen the bored expression on my face. The only reason I hadn't heard her turn to face me was because I had been too busy contemplating on whether or not or should just glamour all the people at the party to make it more exciting. "I get the feeling that this isn't exactly the kind of party you were hoping for. Well I am sorry to inform you, but if you were hoping to be able to get high and dirty dance then this most certainly is not a place for that type of behavior. I can only imagine what my mother would say if she came home to see an orgy taking place in her living room."

"An orgy?" I smirked and took a step to the left so that I was now standing directly behind Blair. I could feel the heat radiating off of her body even though we were not touching. "I think you are trying to turn me on. What would dear Nathaniel think if he heard his pure virgin girlfriend talking in such a way?"

"Nate will never hear me speak in such a way." She bit out quickly turning to glare at me. "Unlike you he is a gentleman who knows how to behave in society. That is why we are so good together because we both know what is expected of us."

"It sounds to me as if you are the one who is bored princess. You can't live your entire life out like it has already been written for you. Where is the spontaneous thrill of living when you do that? I bet you have never done anything spontaneous in your life." I mocked raising my eyebrow as she crossed her arms looking absolutely livid.

Blair let out a little huff and for a brief moment I thought she was going to storm off, but to my surprise she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the center of the room. "You are going to dance with me. How is that for being spontaneous?"

I crinkled my nose in distaste at the music playing in the background. "If you want to be spontaneous and exciting I would try playing something other than funeral music. This music would bore even the dead. Loosen up a little bit and try living in the now. Do you own a CD player?"

Without waiting for her to respond I caught sight of one in the corner of the room on a bookshelf and made my way over to it. I quickly surfed through her CD's and found one that wasn't appalling. After I put it in and pressed play a few of the people let a whoop and started dancing. I finally made my way back over to Blair who looked out of place surrounded by a bunch of teenagers dancing and acting well for lack of a better word like teenagers.

"What are you doing?" She hissed when I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her up flush against my body. I could hear her blood pumping through her veins quickly due to the rabid beating of her heart. "Get your hands off of me! What if Nate comes in and sees you groping me like this?"

"It's called dancing Blair and I am sure that Nathaniel would be happy to see you letting lose for once because between you and I sometimes I think he wonders why your la pearla's are always in a bunch. Now instead of bitching why don't you just dance with me? Everyone else seems to be having a good time and I sure they will be talking about this party for _weeks._" I brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face as she surveyed the people in the room and I could tell by the expression on her face she agreed with me.

"Alright I will give you _one_ dance, but if I don't enjoy it then we have to go back to the way the party was before." She conceded as we started swaying to the music together.

"Don't worry about that Blair," I smiled seductively at her before leaning in to whisper in her ear while my right hand ran down the length of her back. "I never have complaints from a woman when I am done with her. I promise to make this memorable for you."

TBC…

**AN: I know it was short, but I do hope that you liked it. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I think Blair needed someone blunt like Chuck to tell her how it is. Anyways, let me know what you thought!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

**AN: I know I said that I would have the others in this chapter, but this idea popped in to my head and so I wrote it first. I may not be posting anything for a few days. My great aunt died the other day and I just need a few days to myself so I hope that you can understand. I do hope that you all liked this chapter though and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

After Blair and I had finished our dance she ended up deciding to keep the music on. I figured that it was only because she had received so much praise in the last five minutes about her party hosting skills. I could tell the praise made her giddy since she was smiling and it wasn't forced like all the other times I had seen her. The brunette was practically glowing as she sipped from her champagne glass. I couldn't help, but feel pleased knowing I had brought out this side of her. Perhaps she wasn't a lost cause after all. She had so much potential to be something so much better if only she would come out of her shell. I would absolutely love to her shed her cool exterior to let out the fireball I now knew lay beneath.

Standing next to her I sipped from my own champagne glass. She had wonderful taste when it came to her selection of champagne. Unlike most humans she did not go for the cheapest drink she could find or something that was popular among others her age. She actually knew how to get the best for her buck and that was a talent not many people possessed. "Now that you know how to throw a real party I have to wonder how you will ever survive the boring society events again."

She smiled knowingly as she took another drink. I watched the amber liquid pass through her ruby red lips. "Well it is all about knowing how to entertain your-self. You see that girl in the black cocktail dress in the corner whose smoking? Well her boyfriend who is the man on her left has no idea that she is secretly sleeping with his older brother who is the gentleman on her right. You see how the brother keeps brushing his arms against hers whenever her boyfriend isn't looking?"

I smirked knowing she was right when I peaked in to the girls mind. She was currently pondering over how to get away from her boyfriend without seeming suspicious so that she could get a little bit of loving from his brother. "How very scandalous of her."

"If you think that is bad then you haven't heard anything yet." Blair told me with a wicked grin as she discreetly pointed to a blonde in the middle of the dance floor wearing a red and black dress which hugged her body a little too tightly and black heels. "That is Anna Capri daughter of attorney Arnold and Dr. Eliza Capri. She looks stunning in that dress doesn't her? Well except for the slight baby bump she did not bother to cover up. Anna likes to pretend it doesn't exist because if she had her way she would have had an abortion as soon as she found out, but her parents won't let her since they are hardcore Catholics. Rumor is that she is going to go on vacation for a year off to Texas to stay with her elderly grandmother who I know for a fact passed away last year. If she had her way she would be with her baby daddy, but considering he is married with three kids of his own it is not as if that is a possibility. It's no wonder we have a new Physics teacher this year. I always knew she had to work extra hard for her straight A grade in that class."

I chuckled deeply at the smirk on Blair's face. She looked completely in her element and I had no doubt in my mind now about how she became Queen. "How do you know all of this? Do you have a private eye to dig up dirt on people?"

Her dark eyes rolled at my comment and she looked as if I had offended her or something. "Please, I do my own dirty work most of the time. I like to watch people and look for the hidden signs before I go digging. A secret is better than any amount of money since it can be held over a person's head forever if it is juicy enough. How do you think I have gotten as far as I have? The secret to success in this world is to know how to hide your how secrets while at the same time learning everyone else's."

"What secrets do you have then Waldorf?" I question with a playful quirk of my lips. "I am sure that it is something worthwhile if you go to such great lengths to keep it hidden."

"It won't be a secret anymore if I tell you Bass." She knocked my shoulder with hers and I could tell she was feeling tipsy from all of the champagne she had been drinking. I enjoyed seeing her this way. I hoped that it would be a regular thing whenever I was in her presence. "Besides, it is not nice to ask a lady to divulge all of her secrets without telling yours first."

I looked away from her briefly to down my glass of champagne and reach for another. "I have no secrets."

Her eyebrow indicating she did not believe me. "You are a horrible liar Bass. Everyone has secrets and you forget who you are talking to. I am extremely talented when it comes to reading people. I bet I know a thing or two about you that even you would be surprised to learn I know."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. "Let's see if your bark is bad as your bite. Try to read me if you can."

"Alright then Bass prepare to be amazed." She grew quiet as she stared at me for good long while. It was as if she was trying to use her gaze to strip me off my outer layers so that she could see inside of my soul. "Well from your arrogant behavior it and degrading treatment of woman it is obvious that you lack a mother figure. I am thinking that you never met her and since I don't get the vibe she left I am thinking she is dead and that is why you don't talk about her. You probably have this image of her in your mind that you do not want to destroy by bringing her up in casual conversation.

Since you never mention your father either that makes me think you are not very close. All of your deviant behavior is a cry for attention. You can't get him to pay attention you any other way and so you act out in an effort to get a reaction from him and when that does not work you take your debauchery to another level. You don't even care if his attentions would be unpleasant just as long got him to notice you. The way you dress and call attention to yourself makes me believe that you are always looking for approval of those around you even if you will deny it to yourself. The women you sleep with are not just for decoration as you would claim, but more you trying to find a deeper connection with someone and since you were not taught emotion or how to show them this is the only way that you can go about it. How am doing so far Bass?"

I had to admit that I was impressed how on the spot she was with her assessment. I would never admit to how right she was though. "I suppose you did well, but don't think that you know me Waldorf. So you may have gotten one or two facts right and yet you could have guessed at it. How about you give me a chance to read you now? As it turns out I am rather good at it as well."

Blair's jaw tightened and I could tell this was a challenge to her. "Go ahead and give it your best shot Bass. Nobody has been able to read me before and I doubt you will do any better."

"Let's see if I can exceed expectations then shall we?" As she had done with me I took time to study her. Usually it would be easy for me to read someone because I could enter their mind, but since Blair seemed to be immune to my power I would have to use my skill of observation instead of relying on my vampire abilities. "You are so closed off all of the time because you experienced a great loss in your life. I am not saying that someone close to has died, but perhaps someone abandoned you at a time you needed them the most and you won't take that risk again even for Nathaniel. You are a very insecure person and I can tell that your appearance is important to you since you are always unconsciously running your hands over your clothing as if you are looking for imperfections and when the spotlight is on you then you seem to do it even more. My guess is that your mother never gave you the attention you needed and instead chose to focus on your best friend instead and that is why while you are Serena are friends you often find yourself being rather snappy with her.

You like to live in a world of fantasy and fairytales because the world around you is not as perfect as you wish it to be though you never say this out loud. You probably have an obsession with old movies because they are always so uncomplicated and you wish that your life could be that way. When things don't go your way then you do one of two things. You either do what you can to make it the way you want it or you pretend that it is not happening. You don't want anything coming between the life you have envisioned for yourself and that is why you try so hard to make things perfect. New things frighten you since you do not know how they will impact the world around you which is one of the reasons you were so cold towards me when we met. How close am I to hitting the nail on the head Waldorf?"

The Queen of Constance looked away to hide her emotions and down the rest of her drink. She must not like how good of a read I had gotten on her. "You did alright for a beginner and now if you will excuse me I have a party to host and I have no time for these games. Nate should be here any second and I will be sure to tell him that you are looking for him. Have a nice night Charles and if I do not see you before the parties end I will say that I hope you had a good time. Maybe you're not as bad as I had first thought.

TBC…

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

As it turns out Nathaniel did not actually make his appearance for twenty more minutes and what an arrival it was. Both he and my soon to be blond step sister came stumbling in and I could easily smell the alcohol and pot from across the room. It was apparent to everyone they had started the party early. Blair who had decided to skillfully avoid further conversation with me had been gossiping with a group of her mindless followers across the room and I saw her tense as she caught sight of them. The pair was laughing about something and a scowl crossed the queen's face before she managed to hide it by replacing with a plastic smile. I could tell this wasn't the first time she had been put in this type of situation.

"Chuck man you made it!" While I had been busy watching Blair Nate had made his way over to me or well technically he had stumbled his way over with Serena at his side. I could see Dan Humphrey who had arrived a few minutes before them watching from his dark corner. I smirked at his discomfort and knew that I would enjoy this evening. "You should have been with Serena and I. We decided to have a few drinks to loosen up before we had to come to this tight ass party, but apparently my girlfriend has been kidnapped by aliens because this party isn't actually half bad. People were texting about for the past hour and we decided that we should show up. Where is Blair man and how pissed is she?"

"Why would I be angry Nate?" Blair asked from behind him. She had on her plastic smile while she sipped from her champagne glass. "I've been having a great time actually and I had no idea that you weren't even here yet. Chuck has been keeping me company and I have to say now I see why you want to be friends with him. Did you and S have a good time? I would sure hope you did, but S I think that maybe you forgot about something arriving from Brooklyn for you. It's been here for a bit and I think you should probably go and find it wouldn't you agree?"

Serena let her eyes widen as her hand flew to her mouth and she pushed away from Nathaniel. "Oh my god! I forgot that Dan was supposed to meet me here. My mom and I had a fight and it got out of hand and Nate wanted to help me out. I hope he isn't too upset."

My soon to be step sister rushed off to find her boyfriend and Blair gave Nate a look telling him how upset she was before turning and walking in the other direction without another world. Her boyfriend sighed before chasing after and I was left alone, but that was fine by me because I noticed that Serena had just found her boyfriend and it was probably time that I introduced myself. With a smirk I walked towards them.

"Sis I was worried about you when you were so late." I stated in mock concern as I slung my arm around her shoulder making sure my fingers brushed against the bite marks on her neck only Humphrey and I could see. "So this must be the famous Dan I have heard all about. We probably should have met before officially, but it seems every time I see you in _my _home you are half dressed and sneaking out. Be grateful my father hasn't caught you yet. He doesn't take well to intruders he has yet to meet. I'm Chuck Bass and I am sure that Serena has told you _all _about me considering we spend a lot of quality time together being we share living arrangements. I must tell you that your girlfriend has been _very _helpful with _all _of my needs."

"Chuck what have I told you about touching?" Serena stated in a disgusted tone of voice and she pulled my around from around her. "Don't you have someone else you could torture? Where is your little girlfriend or did you tire of her already?"

"Penelope is on vacation with her parents this week so that means I am free to spend quality family time with my only sister." I set my arm around her shoulder again as I eyed Dan who was growling low in his chest so the humans would not hear. "For the record, Penelope is not my girlfriend because I am Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass does not do girlfriends. Well wait I take that back. I have done plenty of girls who played the role of girlfriend to their boyfriends while they were away. Anyways, who says that I am not waiting for you to dumb the Brooklyn parasite and get with me? You know they say that incest is best."

"Chuck you know that-" She never got to finish what she had been saying because the second her eyes locked with mine I entered her mind and cut off her train of thought. In this moment I could probably get her to do anything that I wanted, but why ruin the game this early? I could take my time tormenting Humphrey and besides that I heard a fight coming from upstairs and good dose of verbal violence always brightened my day. So all I did was implant a thought in to her mind that she did not hate me and in fact thought of me as her favorite brother. I took her feelings for Eric and put them with my image in her mind. It would only last for a couple of hours, but still it would serve its purpose. It would show her boyfriend who the real vampire in this room happened to be. "You know that your my favorite brother. I don't understand why we haven't spent more time together. We will have to rectify that this weekend. We should have a movie day or something."

"It would be my honor." I said smoothly kissing the back of her hand before shooting a look of triumph at her boyfriend from Brooklyn before walking off.

000000000000000

After I had made my exit I from Serena I made my way upstairs and down a long hallway. I could hear raised voices coming from what I assumed to be Blair's room. I stopped by the bathroom door so that I could listen. If someone were to catch me I could claim I had been going to the bathroom. I may not be able to see Nathaniel and Blair clearly through the crack in the door, but it was better than nothing and my vivid imagination could fill in what I could not see. As mentioned earlier I loved a good fight and I was betting that Blair could be a firecracker when she was angry. I was simply going to sit back and enjoy the show Nathaniel's ignorance had provided for me.

"You're overreacting Blair." My blond friend's voice was strained with obvious annoyance. He did not sound at all sorry and that may become is downfall because the way he acted she had every right to be pissed. I was known for causing a scene and yet my behavior tonight had been levels better than his which really was saying something. "Serena was upset over the fight she had with her mom and I thought I would take her out for a few drinks to help her calm down."

"Why couldn't she have those drinks here?" Blair said in extremely scary calm voice that even chilled me to the bone and I am a vampire which is saying something. "Serena fights with her mother _all _the time and you are always there for her no matter the promises you have made to other people and other obligations. I _needed _you here tonight Nate. You promised me that you would be here and yet guess who kept me company all night? Chuck Bass ended up being my evening companion because you were too busy playing boyfriend to a girl that already has a boyfriend instead of being an actual boyfriend to your girlfriend!"

"I'm here now Blair." He responded and I could picture him running his hands through his hair. "It's just another party. You host them all the time. Serena needed a friend and I was there for her."

"When are you going to be there for me?" Her voice broke at the end. "When I am going to be the most important person in your life for one night? I've stood by your side for _years _through the good and the bad and yet Serena is the one you devote yourself to. Do you have any idea how it makes me feel every time you push me to the side for her? Do you even care? I thought I was doing everything right."

"Blair I am with you aren't I?" I could hear the moving of fabric and assumed they had both sat on the bed. "I am not dating Serena I am dating you."

"Because it is expected of you." Blair responded and I could smell the salty tears she was threatening to spill yet trying so hard to hold in. "I told you that I loved you and you haven't said it back. I let it go thinking you weren't ready, but you haven't ever said it to me. I love you Nathanial Archibald, I always have and I always will. Yet I know that love can only take you so far. I can't be the only one fighting for this relationship anymore. I am so tired of doing all the work. Do you love me too or are we wasting our time?"

"I-" I already knew what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth and for the first time I actually hated him. How could he not see what was right in front of his eyes? Was the fact he was human blinding him to what an amazing woman he had at his side? If Blair were mine we would quickly rise to power and take over whatever we wanted. We would be unstoppable. "I need time to figure things out Blair. Everything is so confusing. Our parents are always pushing our futures on us and it is not fair to both you and me if we stay together without knowing for sure if it is because we belong together or because we are too scared of our parents to do anything else."

Silence echoed around until finally the brunette spoke again. Her voice was strong and confident as I heard her stand and take a few steps towards the door. "Fine if you want time then don't let me stand in your way. I have a party to host and since you and I are no longer together you are officially uninvited."

"Blair-" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"I said I have a party to host and you need to leave. While you are leaving I suggest you find Serena and take her with you. Maybe you can continue your fun filled evening together. I am sure Dan Humphrey would be happy to accommodate you while you figure things out. I on the other hand don't have time for your games. I know who I am and what I want and when you figure it out then you can talk to me, but until then don't bother."

I heard Nathaniel sigh as he stood up and headed towards the door. I stood back in the shadows of the bathroom until he passed and stomped down the stairs. When I was sure he was gone I came out of my hiding spot and headed towards Blair's room. I have no idea why I was bothering, but I felt compelled to make sure she was alright. I could hear soft sobs coming from the room and for some unknown reason I wanted to check on her. I wanted to be there for her. Odd as it may sound I found myself drawn to Blair. She was just like me only in human form. With a sigh I got ready to push the door open. I was sure that my presence would not be a welcome one.

TBC…

**AN: I know there really was not any Chair interaction in this chapter, but I think that it turned out alright. You all have to remember that this story is going to dark in some places and in others not so much. Blair and Chuck will have a forbidden affair and things will play out very interestingly at least I think they will. For those of you who may think that I am going to be moving Chuck and Blair along too quickly you have to remember that Blair just had her heart broken and Chuck is there. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

When I slowly pushed the door to Blair's bedroom open all the way I did not find in a heap on her bed crying her eyes out. Instead she was standing in front of the mirror fixing her makeup with slightly shaking hands. I could tell that she knew I was here and had simply chosen to ignore me. It was most likely due to the fact she did not want anyone catching her in a moment of weakness especially someone like me. It would destroy the Constance queen to have someone know how hurt she really happened to be. From what I knew of her she could never allow her true feelings to show because someone was constantly judging her for it like Bart often judged me. As said before Blair Waldorf and I were more alike than I had first anticipated.

Walking slowly I came up behind her so that she would see my reflection in the mirror. Contrary to popular belief vampires did have reflections. We of course could use the power of our mind to cause the illusion of invisibility, but I did not feel the need to do so as of right now. When I came up behind her I raised my right hand to push her long hair away from her neck my eyes lingering on her pulse point for a moment.

"I don't know why you even bother." I murmured as our eyes met in the glass. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and adding makeup only hinders your beauty. All those mindless twits we go to school with feel the need to resemble clowns because they know deep down that they will _never _compare to you."

To my surprise she did not blush as I would've expected, but then again I had learned after our first meeting never to underestimate Blair Waldorf. "I know what you are doing Bass. You were lurking and heard the fight I had with Nate and now you think that-"

I cut her off before she had a chance to finish whatever it is she had planned on saying. "I think that you deserve better than Nathaniel. I know he is my best friend and by all rights I should be defending him, but I am always honest and I can honestly say that if Nathaniel chooses my sister over you there is something wrong with him. You are funny, smart, driven, and stunningly beautiful. What man with half a brain would choose Serena over the perfection which is you?"

"You're just saying that because last count it has been every male I've ever known." She stated going to move away from the mirror, but I held her in place and set my free hand on her waist. "Let me go Bass."

"Not until you see how beautiful you are." I countered sliding the hand resting on her hip around until my hand settled over hers which was resting atop her stomach. "I meant what I said about Nathaniel being an idiot. He obviously lacks the finer tastes in life and will settle for the cheapest thing he can find. It takes someone with a keen eye to catch the real gems in this world. Sometimes they can be hard to spot and other times men fear them because women may not know this, but men want to be in control to have a powerful woman who is not afraid to back down sends them away with their tail firmly between their legs."

Blair flipped her hand so that our fingers laced together. It was an odd feeling for me because I didn't do hand holding and yet here I was enjoying the company of a beautiful woman and all we were really doing touching wise was holding hands. "I see a girl who will never be good enough. Her mother is constantly pointing out her flaws. Her best friend has the eyes of the world on her and she isn't even trying. I see a girl who has to work for everything in her life and not one person realizes how much she has given up. They criticize her for being cold and cruel, but they fail to realize they made her this way. All she ever wanted was to be noticed and appreciated, but when she was denied that she decided that if the only way to get the respect she craved was by making people fear her then that was the way it had to be."

I placed my lips close to her ear as I spoke. "Well then I think your vision is failing you Waldorf and so I will tell you what I see. I see not a girl, but a woman or better yet a goddess who lives in a world of mortals. They do not have the capability to see her true beauty because they are so human and used to seeing flaws in people they mistake as perfection. I see a woman who knows what she wants and does anything to achieve no matter the obstacles which may stand in her way. I see a woman who should be adored and treasured. You want to know what I see when I look in to the mirror Blair? I see you and no matter what you think you never need to change for the world. If the world cannot appreciate you then they are not worthy of you. Nathaniel, your mother, Serena, your minions are not worthy of you."

"What if I want them to be?" Her brown eyes betrayed her feelings as sadness filled the dark brown pools. "What if I don't want to be a goddess, but would rather be one of the flawed if only to be accepted?"

Spinning her around I pinned her up against the mirror and placed my hands on either side of her head efficiently trapping her with my body. My lips were whispers away from hers as I smirked and let my gaze wander of her body. "Then I suppose I would have no choice other than to show what it is like to be worshipped and appreciated for who you _really _are not who you think you need to be for those around you."

Her pink tongue darted out to run along her bottom lip and she may not realize it, but her action sent my body in to overdrive. How strange it was for a human to affect me this way when I have yet to taste their blood. What was it about this girl that drove me so crazy? It was not as if I had intended to come in her and seduce her. For once I had actually wanted to do the right thing and yet as soon as I set eyes on her I knew my body had other intentions. I _wanted _her and the strangest part was that I wanted her to want me in return. I could have easily gone out and seduced someone at the party by entering their mind, but the idea turned me off. I did not want just anyone. I wanted Blair Waldorf and I would have her.

"Oh?" Her eyebrow rose in curiosity as she tried to look calm and collected not knowing her rapid heartbeat gave her away. "How do you plan on doing this exactly Bass?"

With a grin I brushed my fingers against her cheek before lowering my lips dangerously close to hers. "I am sure I can be creative and think of a few ways. Trust me when I say that I don't normally go to all of this trouble for a girl. You should feel special because you are and I am going to show you. I hope you do yoga because this is going to be a long night and we wouldn't want you getting a muscle cramp."

TBC…

**AN: A shorter chapter because I am still not feeling well, but I wanted to posted something anyways. I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I have decided to let you all decide if they sleep together in the next chapter or not and if they do would you like to read it or have me skip ahead and just hint at it? Let me know because you know that I write these stories for you all and so your opinions matter. I thought this chapter came out pretty well because vampire Chuck is truthful and yet he is sexy when he isn't even trying.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Something must be wrong with me. I know this sounds crazy, but nothing like this had ever happened to me before. Maybe I had gotten a disease from the humans which affected vampires. It's the only thing I could think of because I did not feel like my old self. My stomach felt as if something were inside it fluttering around making me wants to eject all the blood I have ever drunk. Chuck Bass did _not _sick and he most certainly did not spend the entire night watching a girl sleep instead of fucking her brains out and yet that is exactly what I had done. I have no idea when things changed and I went from wanting to sleep with her to needing to comfort her.

We had not even kissed though I am sure if my stupid conscious (something I had known I had until last night) had not made an appearance I would have not only kissed her, but done a lot more as well and yet when I looked in to her dark eyes I couldn't do it. I could not take advantage of her in such a way. I was a vampire for crying out loud! Taking advantage of people is what I did and I was good at it. So this is why I assume something must be wrong with me. Blair Waldorf had infected me with something and now I had to find some way to get rid of it. That is why after Blair fell asleep with me holding her (something else I did not do ever) I had decided to go and find the first available female I could and fuck Blair and these _feelings _out of my head.

It had been easy enough to find a girl once I entered Victrola. A busty blond made her way over to me and without much work on my part I soon had her in my room at the Palace. She was beautiful as far as humans went I suppose. I mean most human men would kill to be in my place right now as she slid her hands down my chest and pressed her lips to mine as she fell backwards on my bed. I fell with her and pressed my lips to her pulse point because I usually didn't kiss woman on the lips due to the fact it held a certain amount of intimacy I did not want with them. There were of course occasions when I would break my own rule, but for the most part I stuck to it.

"I am so glad you came in to the club tonight." She said and I rolled my eyes because I did not bring her back to my place for conversation. "All the guys there were a total bore and I was getting to leave until you showed up. You were my saving grace."

I was used to dealing with woman like this. They wanted to hear you say how your life was dull until they came along. Women such as this thrived on being the center of attention. "I think that you saved me. I walked in and saw an angel Stacy."

The blonds face scrunched up and I suddenly realized that her name was Stella _not _Stacy. Stacy was the blond I had been with last week. Stella opened her mouth to say something, but since I was not in a mood to deal with a lecture or tears I easily entered her mind and changed what I had said to be her name and it worked as she smiled brightly at me with perfect white teeth and plastic surgery lips. She went back to placing kisses along my chest and I tried to get in to his by grabbing her hair, but something did not feel right. I just wasn't in to this or in to her and that only reinforced my belief that I was sick with something.

Her lips were not puffy enough and her hair was too bright. I didn't like her crystal blue eyes and instead longed for dark deep brown. Her height was all wrong as well. She was too tall with skin much too tan. I knew what I wanted and it wasn't her. It would never be this excuse for a human female. She was too generic. I wanted someone different. I wanted a girl who exceeded all expectations and well Stella just did not do that no matter how hard she may try and she did try. All the work she had done on her body was a cry to be noticed, but really all it did was made her like everyone else. She was so busy trying to be perfect that she lost any spark that may make her unique.

"I need a drink." I grumbled running my fingers in my hair. Stella's thoughts indicated that she wanted a drink as well, but it was too bad for her that we did not share the same tastes. "It really was a pleasure meeting you Stella. While you may not be able to satisfy my desires in one way I know that you can in another."

Before she had a chance to reply or even scream out my fangs penetrated the soft flesh of her throat. Her warm life essence trickled down my throat and I groaned in satisfaction. This is exactly what I needed. It would help me to clear my mind so that I could figure what exactly to do about this unfortunate situation with Blair. First I would obviously have to talk to Serena since she seemed to be the resident expert in all things related to the Queen B. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that my soon to be step sister would not help me willingly, but that was alright by me. Breaking through her resistance would be easy enough to do. First thing was first though I needed to get Stella out of my sight hopefully so I would never need to see her again.

Pulling my fangs from her throat I licked my bloody lips as I gazed in to her blue eyes making sure she was under my influence. "You had the time of your life here tonight Stella. If anyone asks you met a very nice man who gave you exactly what you needed, but you do not remember his name or what he looks like since you drank a little too much. Oh and on a side note you should probably ease up on the hair spray next time because it makes your skin taste disgusting not that it was anything special on its own. Now there is a limo downstairs waiting to take you back home. When you get home drink some orange juice and get some rest."

The girl nodded before standing up and grabbing her jacket off the floor. Usually I wouldn't care if she took care of herself after leaving, but my father would have a fit if a dead human was found especially if he could link it to me. After she was gone I decided to take a shower in order to get her scent off of me as I waited for Serena to get home so I could learn more about her best friend and what she could have possibly done to me. As soon as I had the answers I needed then I work on finding out a proper solution.

TBC…

**AN: This is the second half of the last chapter and so I hope that you all liked it. In the next chapter the first half with have Chuck/Serena and then the second half will have Chuck/Blair. Let me know what you all thought about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

After a quick shower I redressed quickly and headed to my soon to be sister's bedroom. I did not bother knocking since it wasn't my style, but I did take a moment to listen in order to ensure she was alone. The last thing I need was to walk in on her and the wannabe vampire Dan Humphrey going at it, though I am pretty sure that if I did catch them in an intimate moment I would be able to give him a few pointers I am sure Serena would thank me for later. After I was sure she did not have any late night visitors I twisted the knob and pushed the door open. As expected a magazine came flying towards my head which I easily dodged.

"I have told you that if you feel the need to come in to my room you needs to knock." Serena snapped not bothering to look at me as she flicked through the channels on her television with her remote control. "How would you feel if I came in to your room without permission?"

"Come on sis you know you love me." I replied with a smirk as threw myself next to her on the bed. "Besides, if you came in to my room without permission I would feel the need to punish, but I would make sure you enjoyed it so you do not have to worry about that. I didn't come to talk to you about how much you want me. I have a different mission in mind. What can you tell me about Blair?"

Serena finally clicked her television off and turned to look at me. I could tell she was confused as to why I was asking about Blair and surprisingly enough she seemed to be slightly jealous. It made sense if you thought about it considering she was used to being in the limelight and when I asked about Blair it took the spotlight off of her and unbalanced her perfect world. I would have to tread careful when it came to the subject of Blair. I wanted to wait until I had no choice to glamour her and the one drawback of this meant I actually had to be careful how I acted and worded certain things.

"Well Blair is Blair and that is all you really need to know." She stated and I thought I may have to use the glamour sooner than expected, but right out of the blue she started speaking once again. "She has always been the way she is. She is driven and knows what she wants. When we were kids she talked about going to Yale. She has her life set out in front of her. She will go to Yale like her father, marry Nate, and when they are ready she will start a family with him. Blair always gets what she wants by working for it."

I filed that information away for later use. "So she and Nate are a sure thing? They have never dated or been interested in other people?"

My soon to be step sister had no idea I knew about she and Nate and if I hadn't known before I would be suspicious now with the way her cheeks turned red and her eyes shot downward. It was obvious she had a secret she did not want getting out anytime soon. "They have been dating for years and sure they have the occasional rough patch, but they always end up together. Chuck if you are thinking about trying to get Blair in your bed you need to think again because it is not going to happen. She isn't like other girls-"

This is when I cut in. "You mean she isn't like you who will spread your legs for anyone given the right incentive."

Rage took over Serena's usually sweet expression as she reached out to slap me and yet I stopped her from doing so. I rolled us over so that I was on top of her and had her hands pinned above her head. "Get off of me Chuck!"

"Don't worry sis I'm not going to touch you. You are just making this harder than it has to be and so I am going to get the answers I need in a much easier way." I promised grabbing her jaw and forcing her to meet my gaze. Once I had entered her mind I let go of her arms, though I did not move off of her. "Serena I want you to do something for me. Do you think you can be a good little girl for me?"

Her blue eyes were glossy from the trance I had her under. "I'd do anything for you Chuck. I was made to serve you and make sure all your needs are met."

"That's a good girl. Because you are being so good today I won't feed from you tonight. I will let you heal, but because I am bestowing this gift upon you that means you will do what I ask." I said with a smirk as I ran the tips of my fingers up and down the column of her long slender throat. "I need you to tear Nathaniel and Blair apart, but you have to make it seem as if you did nothing. I am not asking you to sleep with Nate because I know you would never want to hurt Dan. All I am asking you to do is tease him. Make Nathaniel unable to resist you and make Blair see his feelings for you. Be the voice that whispers in her ear and makes her fears when it comes to their relationship real. Can you do that for me S? If you do I can promise that when the time comes I keep my father away from you, but if you cannot do it or you fail I will hand you over to him on a silver platter do you understand what I am saying?"

"I am to break Nate and Blair apart. I won't fail you Chuck I swear." She nodded happily and I put the thought of sleep in to her mind and she was gone lost to slumber a few seconds later. Next I would have to move on to stage two even if I was not exactly sure what that was yet. All I knew was it had to do with Blair.

000000000000000

When it came time for school again I cornered Blair before lunch. Rumors had been going around all morning about how she and Nate had made up and for some reason I was enraged. I did not understand what I was feeling or the reasoning behind it. I knew I had an attraction for Blair and I knew she may deny it, but she had an attraction for me as well. Still, a simple attraction did not explain my blind rage at hearing the news they had resumed their relationship. I figured the way to figure out my feelings and why I feeling them would be by talking to the cause of them in the first place.

As soon as I saw her outside with her group of girls nowhere in sight I grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the bushes where we would have some semblance of privacy. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your reunion with Nathaniel. It seems like the space you wanted was more like a crack of space."

The Queen of our high school rolled her eyes before pulling her arm from mine. "I realized after I opened up to you how stupid I had been. Nate and I are meant to be together and we are both teenagers so I cannot expect our relationship to be perfect. I am sure that once we graduate and have started college together everything will be the way it should be."

"You mean everything will be the way your parents want." I corrected in as cold a tone I could muster. She may get her lackeys to believe this shit, but I knew better because we were one in the same only I was more open about it. "I saw you the other night Blair. I saw the _real _you and not the one you put on display for the rest of the world. I saw the vulnerable girl you really are and yet beyond that I saw the girl you could be if only you let yourself."

Her bottom lip quivered and I could tell she had been thinking the exact same thing. "I have to be the Blair Waldorf everyone expects me to be. I cannot afford to be anything less. I want to be a powerful woman and a powerful woman needs a strong man beside her. I know that Nate can be that kind of man if given the right push. He just needs direction and I am going to do that. I am going to be what I should be because it's expected of me."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. For some reason her answer made me even angrier. "You want to hide who you are. You are going to try so hard to be what everyone expects of you because you think it will make you happy, but you're wrong. The only way you are ever going to be happy is if you let go of all your baggage. Be who you want to be, who you really want to be because if you become like them then you lose what makes you special."

"What you think I should be like you?" She snapped stepping away from me and back in to the sunlight. "Do you think I should drink and smoke pot and sleep with everyone I meet? Is that what you think will make me happy? I am not like you Chuck and never will be nor would I ever want to be. Our little moment of share time was a mistake and you need to forget about it. I am who I want to be end of story."

"I never said that you needed to be like me, but that is because we are already the same. You and I understand each other because we are exactly alike." I told her staying in my spot in the shadows where I belonged even if I was tempted to follow her in to the bright and burning sunlight. "When you tried to read me you were right. You were one hundred percent correct in everything you said and I know that I was right about you. Blair you could be so much _more _if you just left your childish dreams behind you. You have so much potential and I hate to see you waste it."

"Well I can do whatever I want to do with my life Chuck." Blair told me as she took another step away from flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Look, I appreciate what you did for me by listening and everything, but this what I want. Don't try to screw this up for me. We have a truce for now, but if you try to ruin Nate and me then I will have to retaliate and you haven't seen me on a bad day yet."

"I won't interfere in your life, but I am going to show you what a mistake you are making. I won't let you ruin your life and waste your potential." I told her firmly leaving no room for argument. "I am having a party at Victrola tonight and I hope to see you there. Nate already told me he would be making an appearance and I know that Serena will be there as well. If you show up maybe you will finally realize that the life I live is not as bad as you try to make it out to be."

"I wouldn't bet on it Bass." She called over her shoulder as she hurried off towards her posse of followers.

TBC…

**AN: Hey I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry it took so long to update, but we have had to handle some family matters and such. Anyways, let me know what you all thought about this chapter and the next chapter will be at Victrola and a dance will be involved. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

At Victrola things were going splendidly. Nathaniel, Blair, Serena, and Daniel had arrived a couple of hours ago and my soon to be step sister had been following my directions to a t. As of right now she was on the dance floor with Nate strictly as 'friends' even though I had never seen 'friends' dance so intimately and that is saying something such I have seen more than any mortal could ever dream of. Daniel was currently sulking in the corner and I couldn't help, but be reminded of that Angel character from the popular television show. Knowing that my Blair to tear Nate and Blair apart was bugging the other vampire was like hitting two birds with one stone. Blair had been at the bar for at least an hour and I figured now would be a great time to initiate conversation since she was tipsy and probably wouldn't reject my company.

"Well hello there Blair." I said with a smirk as I sat down next to her and motioned for the bar tender to get my usual. The brunette glanced at me before going back to stirring her drink and staring in to the clear liquid as if it somehow held all the answers of life. "I thought that since you were sitting all alone I would give you the pleasure of my company."

"That is very generous of you." She replied sarcastically and my smirk widened. Even drunk Blair Waldorf had bite and I liked that. Not many women would ever speak to me in such a way and I have to admit it was refreshing. "I never knew that you had a heart or that you thought about someone other than yourself."

Leaning back away from the bar I swiveled around on the stool in order to give her my full attention. "Well that is not entirely true is it? This isn't exactly the first time we have been alone together. If I recall the other night you also had my full attention and my concern which is more than I can say for your precious boyfriend. Tell me Blair, has he even looked at you since Serena got here?"

Her dark eyes narrowed as rage bubbled beneath the surface. I wondered how long it would take her to snap. "You seem a little smug Bass. It almost sounds as if you are jealous of Nate and Serena."

At hearing her words I burst in to laughter. Now that had been too funny. Why would I ever be jealous of a human? "That is hilarious Waldorf. I never knew you were a comedian. Why on earth would I be jealous of them? I'm Chuck Bass after all."

"Oh yes because that is something to be proud of." She spat before her expression changed to one of deep sadness as she watched her boyfriend and her best friend. "You know I could do that too. I've got moves, but I tend not to flaunt them like a floozy. I will never understand why everyone thinks it is so cute when S gets like this. I mean honestly she needs to learn the meaning of tact, but since it is Serena nobody seems to remember that. They think her partying ways are cute and therefore she gets away with everything. A Waldorf cannot afford to be seen in such a way. Sometimes I hate the burden of being Blair Waldorf."

"Then be someone else for a night." I suggested with a shrug. "Here at Victrola you can be whoever you want without the worry of judgment. What happens at Victrola stays at Victrola."

For the first time the entire evening she smiled as if she found my comment somehow amusing. "I really like that idea actually Bass. Maybe you are smarter than I first thought. Hi I am Claire who are you?"

Looking at her offered hand I took it in mine and kissed the knuckles. "Well hello Claire I am Chuck Bass. My you are a lovely creature. Would you care for a dance?"

For a few seconds I wasn't sure she would accept or not. I could tell that she was debating on it even though I could not read her thoughts. Her eyes said everything I needed to know. Blair was trying to suppress her natural response. "Well Chuck it is a pleasure to meet you and I would love to dance."

Happy with her response I helped her stand before leading her to the dance floor. I noticed Nate had his eyes on us as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I guess I could get his girlfriend to open up in ways he could only dream. Blair turned her back to me and I settled my hands on her hips pulling her flush against my front. I could feel the warmth of her human body melting with my cool flesh and the feeling was very soothing. We started to move together and my right hand traveled around to rest on her stomach.

"So Claire would you be highly offended if I have asked you to come home with me tonight?" I questioned placing my lips next to ear.

Her breath sped up as she turned around and pushed her hips up against me. "What if I told you that I had a boyfriend?"

"I'd say that I didn't care and that I could make you forget him." I told her truthfully as my eyes darkened with lust when she swiveled her hips against mine. "Besides, you know that you want to. I could do things to do that you've never even dreamed."

"I'm sure that you _think_ you could." She replied before suddenly pushing away from me as her expression changed completely and I realized Claire was gone only to be replaced by Blair once more. "As appealing as the idea may have been to other girls I am so not interested. Have a good night Bass; I have a boyfriend to attend to. Oh and this is just a bit of friendly advice, but you may want to take a cold shower since it is not polite to point."

I stood there in shock as she walked away making sure to sway her ass so that I would have no choice other to stare. I felt frozen for a good five minutes as I tried to understand what had happened. Had I just been turned down? That had never happened to me and I didn't like the feeling. I was the one who usually screwed around with people and yet this time I had been beat at my own game. Oh this was totally game on now. If little Miss perfect wanted to play then we would play. It was time for the master to come out and show her a thing or two. She may not know it yet, but she wanted me. Her body and the smell of her arousal had told me as much. A dark smile came over my face as I headed back to the bar in order to come up with a battle plan.

TBC…

**AN: I am SO sorry this is such a short chapter, but let me explain. As some of you know I need a liver transplant and recently I was in Boston and we found out that it is time for me to have one and we are dealing with all of that and it is just so stressful. I will keep writing, but don't get upset if it takes a little while between updates. I do hope that you all liked this chapter even if it was not the best.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

There was nothing like a fight first thing in the morning. I had woken up in my room in Lily's penthouse to hear raised voices coming from the living room. I could tell one of the voices belonged to Blair Waldorf and the other to Nathaniel Archibald. Nate had spent the night here on the couch after smoking a bag of weed with me and I am guessing his girlfriend was none too pleased about that. Serena living here as well probably had something to do about it. I would just have to listen and see what this fight was about so I would be able to somehow add fuel to the fire.

"You were all over her last night and when we got back together you promised me you would be a more attentive boyfriend. Was dancing with her a part of your plan?" Blair snapped and I could picture her with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

When Nate replied I pictured him with that sad look he wore every single time my soon to be sister's name happened to be mentioned. "Blair it was just dancing. I didn't do anything wrong. I thought you were going to stop with all the paranoia when it came to Serena? You and Chuck danced together and you don't see me getting all uptight about it."

"Oh please." I could only imagine the roll of her dark eyes. "Chuck and I danced to _one _song together and not _all _of them. Not _once _did you ask me to dance and that hurt. It was as if I didn't even exist and I wasn't going to sit at the bar all night long while you had fun."

"See we both had fun so I don't see what the big deal is." Her boyfriend told her and I knew he was hoping this would be the end of the conversation.

I heard a huff come from Blair before she spoke. Obviously she was getting annoyed with her boyfriend and right now so was I. How could the human boy not realize what he had done wrong when it was right there in his face? "No it is pretty obvious that you _don't _understand. Let me see if I can say this in a way that even you will understand. What if it had been _Serena _dancing with Chuck last night? How would you feel then?"

Nathaniel took in a sharp breath and I didn't need to enter his mind to know the jealousy that was coursing through his veins at the mere thought. "Serena would never be interested in someone like Chuck."

"That's your defense?" The brunette bit out with anger lacing her words. "This is _Serena _we are talking about after all. She is interested in anything remotely male. Or do you not remember how she lost her virginity in a bathroom stall to an investment banker who happened to be twenty years her senior?"

"Why are we even talking about Serena?" The blond lacrosse player asked.

"Because she is the problem between you and I!" Blair practically screamed and I did not need my advanced hearing to catch what she was saying. "When she is in a room I disappear in your eyes. I am good enough when she isn't around, but as soon as you're precious Serena enters the room it is like poof I vanish. When you called me wanting to get back together I thought that maybe this time things would be different. I thought that maybe I was a priority in your life, but it is still the same. I deserve better than this Nate. I deserve someone who can love me. Why can't I be enough for you? There are guys in this world who love to be with me and I am sure _they _wouldn't think of me as second best."

"If you so many offers Blair then why do you keep coming back for more?" My human friend was getting angry and I thought now would be a good time to intervene. "If so many guys want to be with you then name one or better yet why don't you prove it?"

"Fine then I will." She stated just as I rounded the corner.

When she set eyes on me it was as if a light bulb had went off in her head before she strolled over to where I was standing. Blair set her right hand on the back of my neck before bulling my head down so our lips could meet. Her warmth overtook my cool lips quickly as her heat seeped in to me. I groaned and set my hand on her lower back pulling her closer and not at all carrying her boyfriend was in the room. When I let my tongue press against her lips surprisingly she opened her mouth to me. Hey if she wanted to use me as tool to make her boyfriend jealous then who was I to complain?

"What the hell Blair?" Nate yelled interrupting this pleasurable moment when he reached to grab her by the arm and pulling her back and out of my reach. "What were you trying to prove by kissing him?"

"I told you that there are men in this world who would want me Nathaniel and I think that I just proved it." She replied smugly before smirking and looking back at me. "Good morning Chuck. I was just going to go out for some breakfast and was wondering since my boyfriend probably has better things to do if you would care to join me?"

I looked to Nate and shrugged because there was absolutely no way I was going to turn down an offer like that. "Well since you gave me such an enjoyable wakeup call how can I say no? Just let me shower and change really quick and we can be on our way. Nathaniel, feel free to stay and have some herbal refreshment while I am gone. I am sure my sister will be up any time now to keep you company."

000000000000000

Blair and I had decided to dine at all little restaurant across town. We sat at the table each sipping a coffee and looking over the menu as we tried to make up our minds about what we wanted to eat. "Feel free to order what you wish. You do not need to worry about the price as you must with Nathaniel at times. Unlike his parents my father doesn't care what I do with the money as long as I stay out of trouble."

She set her menu down and raised her eyebrow at me. "I am more than capable of paying for my own meal Bass. This is _not _a date and therefore you have no obligation to pay for my meal."

"It is called common courtesy." I replied lazily setting my coffee down on the table and looking at her.

"I have to admit I am amazed you know what that is." She teased with a hint of a smile coming out to play before she turned serious. "I am sorry about this morning. I never should have used you as a tool in the war between Nate and I. He just drives me crazy sometimes you know? He acts as if Serena is this perfect little angel and she isn't. He is always defending her or breaking plans with me to spend time with her. Can you believe that he actually forgot our anniversary was today? He never remembers unless I remind him, but why should I even bother anymore? It is not like he actually cares."

Even I had not known it was there anniversary and for a second I actually felt bad for her. No woman deserved to be treated like this especially her. "You are dating a stoner you shouldn't expect him to care about anything really. Look I know I am an ass and while I am proud of that fact I also know a woman like you should never be treated the way he treats you. I do not date for a reason and that is because I know I could never be a proper boyfriend so I take what I want giving them what they want in return. It is what works for me and I think you need you find something or someone that works for you. Don't let him bring you down because as much as you want him to change he never will."

Blair nodded as she absorbed what I was saying. I could tell that she knew I wasn't lying. "I have wanted to let him go for so long, but I can't seem to. Nate is all I have ever known. He was the first boy I dated and my first kiss. All of my happy memories are with him though there are not as many happy memories these days. It seems that all we do is fight and no matter what I do I cannot fix it."

Reaching across the table I took both of her smaller hands in mine. I didn't want to see her so unhappy. I actually cared about her happiness which was annoying to me because usually I only cared about Chuck Bass. "You shouldn't have to do anything because you didn't do anything wrong. I like to watch people and I can tell you right now after watching you with him I can tell that whatever is wrong in your relationship is on him and not on you. Now you said something about today being your anniversary and I know I am not Nathaniel, but I would love to spend the day with you. You can show me around the city and I will make reservations for dinner. Think of it as a way to make Nate jealous."

The brunette got a devious look on her face and I wanted to see more of her devious side. "Usually I wouldn't dream of doing something like this, but you are right. If Nate wants to treat me like I am second best then I am going to do the same thing to him. Let's see how that makes him feel. I need to go home and change in to something suitable for roaming the city and then we can start our day off together. If you like museums I will take to see my favorite exhibit. I made Nate go once, but he gets bored out of his mind in museums so I figured it would be better to just go alone."

"Well as it happens I love museums and art in any form especially if it happens to be nude models." I told her with a genuine smile. "Order your breakfast and then we can go to your place so that you can change. While you are changing I will make reservations for dinner."

Blair picked up her menu once more to choose her breakfast. "Since you are taking me out for the day to get my mind off of my boyfriend you can pay for breakfast and dinner. Like you said money is literally nothing to you."

I laughed and shook my head. What was it about this girl that kept me on my toes? "I would be delighted to pay for dinner Blair and breakfast as well. Maybe later after dinner you can repay me the same way you woke me up this morning though the memory alone is payment enough for me."

"Good because a memory is all you are ever going to have since I have no plans on a repeat performance." She replied not bothering to look up as the waitress came and asked for our orders. "I'll have a fruit salad with no dressing and extra strawberries. I would like to have an orange juice to drink and it has to be freshly squeezed. Be warned I can tell the difference between freshly squeezed and Sunny Delight."

"I'll have a plate of bacon and more coffee." I said and waited until she left to address my companion again. "I think that you and I are going to be great friends Blair especially if you are as picky about restaurant service as I am."

TBC…

**AN: I am so sorry I have not updated lately, but there is so much going on. They decided that it is time I get a new liver and so I am going back and forth from Boston a lot and I actually got three of my short stories published so I am working on the fourth. If you are interested in reading them let me know in a review or in a PM and I will give you the information you will need. I do hope that you all loved this chapter and as usual I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

After breakfast Blair and I headed back to herself so that she could change her outfit before she took me on a tour of the city. It didn't take me very long to make dinner reservations considering everyone in this town new my name and nobody would ever dare say no to anything I wanted if they knew what was good for them. After I had booked the best restaurant in town for dinner I decided to look around the home of Blair Waldorf. I remember my father once told me that you can learn everything you need to know by seeing where someone lived and it is probably the one thing he tried to teach me that I agreed with him on. From the décor in the living room I was able to tell that Blair's mother lived and breathed fashion and not just when it came to the clothing line she owned and operated. Everything was up to date even the art. This woman lived to impress.

As I strolled from the living room in to the kitchen the lack of foods on the counters told me that the elder Waldorf woman was very strict when it came to the food she allowed in her home. It was no wonder her daughter hardly ever ate anything unless she was alone and sure she wouldn't be caught. It was surprising Blair wasn't anorexic or sickly because of this. I had seen many human girls try to please their parents by being perfect and failing so badly it resulted in their deaths when they realized they would never reach perfection. From what I knew of the brunette who claimed to hate me she had issues with her mother, but thankfully she hadn't fallen too far off the deep yet. I would need to keep an eye on this in order to make sure it did not escalate.

Having seen everything I needed to see in the kitchen I decided to hang around in the living room again until Blair was ready. There was a piano in the corner and pictures lined the shelves over the fire place. I decided as I made my way over to the piano that I would take a detour to look at the pictures. There were ones of Blair as a baby and even then she had that look in her eyes which told me she had been thinking. What she had been planning I had no idea, but I am sure she must have been plotting to take down someone. A peculiar thing I came to realize was the older Blair got in the pictures the less you saw her and the more you saw Serena. If I hadn't known better I would've thought this was Serena's home instead of Blair's. Another thing I came to notice from looking at the pictures was the fact she only ever looked happy in the pictures with a man I could only guess to be her father. Since he disappeared from the pictures suddenly I figured that he wasn't not around anymore.

Finally I had made my way over to the piano. Running my fingers over the keys I sat down on the bench and started playing the first thing that came to mind. I do not know what I happened to be playing I simply let it come to me. I did not even hear Blair come up behind me until she spoke and as soon as I heard I voice I stopped playing. I usually did not like to play in front of others and for good reason.

"I didn't know you could play." She stated coming to sit down next to me on the bench.

I shrugged and kept my expression blank. "I thought that if I learned how to play it would impress him and maybe then he would take an interest in things I did. As it turns out he told me that I slumped when I played and he had heard better from people younger than I was and I should stop trying before I embarrassed him. I never played for him again, but my Uncle Jack always encouraged me to continue playing and so I did in private."

"Well you are very good Bass." Blair said as she placed her hands in her lap. "I always used to play when I was younger with my father. My mother thought it was a waste of time and when my father left us she forbid from playing in the house, but kept the piano because it looks good. Of course when Serena is around she wants to hear the piano even though Serena simply bangs on the keys, but as far as my mother is concerned Serena can do no wrong."

"Would you play something for me?" I asked and then I was hit with a better idea. "I remember Nathaniel mentioned something about you being able to sing. How about I play and you sing?"

Immediately she blushed and stood up. "I do not usually sing in front of others. Besides if we want to get to the museum we should probably leave now to avoid traffic. If we get there before two we will be able to go in to the back and see any knew shipments they may have gotten. I have a friend who works in the back and his wife adores my mother's line. I get her early releases of the new lines and she gets me permission to snoop around out back and see things before they are put on display. Supposedly they have some artifacts coming in from Africa that I have wanted to see for a while now so I am not going to miss it. We will just have to play American Idol another time."

I couldn't help, but smirk at her as we headed towards the elevator. "Does that mean you will be inviting me over a lot then?"

000000000000000

By the time we made it to the museum and I stepped out of the limo I forgot I had taken off my sunglasses. The sunlight hit my overly sensitive eyes and immediately I hissed slamming the palm of my hand over my eyes. I should have remembered not to take them off! I had been so lost in my conversation with the Queen of Constance that I was forgetting the most important things. If I wasn't careful I would end up exposing my secret and if that happened then my father wouldn't even be able to get me out of the consequences I would face.

"Bass are you alright?" Blair asked and I heard her heels click against the pavement as she tried to pry my hand away from my eyes. She was must stronger than she looked I would have to give her that. "My god your eyes are black and they look really red around the iris. Maybe you should go to the hospital."

Reaching in to my jacket pocket I pulled out my sun glasses and slid them on. My eyes started to feel better instantly. I waved my hand as if it were no big thing. "I don't need to go to the hospital. I have a genetic condition where my eyes are extremely sensitive to the light. It is why I always wear my sunglasses even when we are in class. I should never have forgotten I had taken them off in the first place. I am however very pleased you were worried about me. I wouldn't object to a kiss if you wanted to make me feel better."

"I see your mouth is working perfectly fine." She bit back with a roll of her eyes as we headed inside the museum. "Are there any other allergies I should be aware of?"

"Why would I tell you all of my secrets?" I asked opening the door for her. "I know the only reason you want to know is so that you can use them against me to kill in the future when I get on your bad side. We are more alike than you think Waldorf and I know that if I was in your position I would be doing exactly that. Why don't you tell me your allergies if you have any and maybe I will tell you some more of mine or maybe I won't?"

Blair scowled and shook her head. "Must you always see the worst in people? How do you know that I didn't want to know so that I could save your life if something happened? I can be a very charitable person when I want to be you know. I was voted most likely to help mankind in our freshman year."

"That is because you show the people the side you of that you want them to see." I stated as we started roaming the different rooms of the gallery. "I know the real you and I know that deep down you are exactly like me. That is why you pretend to hate me, because unlike you I do not hide who I am behind a mask. Instead I choose to show the world and whether they love me or they hate me they do have to respect me for not being afraid to show who I am."

"Are you saying that I am coward?" She asked as we stopped in front of what was a painted portrait of the city from a sky view. "Just because I do not like to flaunt my inner Blair does not mean I am afraid to. The only thing it means is that I know how to act in society."

"So you are bending to society in order to fit in?" I asked turning her statement in to a question. Truth being told I simply loved ruffling her feathers. "Are you really that afraid to stand out? You claim to love art right? Well if all art was the same then none of it would be unique. Nobody would appreciate it because it would be just the same old thing over and over again. You may not see yourself as unique Blair, but you are and I do see it."

The brunette in question nodded slightly. "Well at least you see it when nobody else does. Sometimes I want to stand on the top of a building and scream until someone asks me what the hell I am doing."

"Then why don't we do just that?" I asked with a genuine smile. Blair might not know this, but I had a thing for rooftops. "We will find the tallest building we can and then we can go to the roof and just scream our frustration away. Please do not look at me as if I am crazy. You know that you want to do it or else you wouldn't have that twinkle in your eye. So what do you say Waldorf?"

Her dark eyes lit up with an excitement I had never seen in them before. "I say let's do this Bass."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I think that it came out pretty well. In the next chapter the date will be continued. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter because you know that I love hearing your thoughts on them. I am sorry it took so long to update this, but I have been busy.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair and I had ended up at the very top of the Empire state building. It had been one of the tallest buildings we could think of and we did not have to worry about sneaking on to the roof. Lucky for us not many people were there this time of day only one guard. We were standing near the edge and Blair was smiling I mean actually smiling. I had never in the short time I had known her seen the brunette looking so free and happy. The wind was whipping her hair around and her cheeks were pink from the cold, but not once did she complain.

"Shall we?" I questioned remembering the reason I had come here in the first place.

"I am so ready when you are." She replied and the next thing I knew the two of us were screaming at the top of our lungs. Eventually we started screaming out our frustrations and I had paused to listen to hers. "I hate Nathaniel Archibald for never seeing me when Serena is around! I hate Serena for being so perfect without even trying! Sometimes I want to strangle my posse because I know they are not really listening to me in the first! I hope my mother chokes on one of those grapes she insists I eat!"

Soon she realized I was not screaming with her and immediately I decided that since Blair had opened up I would as well. "I hate how my father never looks at me, but rather through me! I hate having to deal with the whispers that I killed my mother! Sometimes I wish that I was somebody else because being Chuck Bass is not as great as I make it seem! There are times when I am so envious of other people, other teens, who have parents that actually care about them! Most of all I hate myself for being so weak that I would do anything to get my father to see me."

After we had finished screaming the two of us just stood there looking down at the people who seemed more like ants at this distance. It was the queen of Constance who broke the silence. She kept her eyes trained on the people below. "They have it so easy and they don't even know it. I bet they think that they feel as if their lives are so hard, but they don't even have a clue. I envy them for that. Most people do not understand that just because my family is rich it doesn't mean that my life is perfect. The truth is it is about as far from perfect as it can get. I think that maybe it is worse because I have to live up to higher standard than the rest of them. They will never have any idea how hard it actually is and I envy them for the ignorance they have."

"People will never understand that deep down we are just like everyone else wanting only acceptance and we work so hard for it, but it is the Nate and Serena's of this world who actually get it." I hissed in slight anger as my fingers tightened around the railing.

Suddenly warmth came to settle over my hand and I looked down to see that Blair had set her hand over mine. The human contact was strange to me since the only human contact I usually had was sex. "You know I never expected for you to get it Bass, but it is nice to know that you do. Serena certainly will never understand because she is Serena after all. Looking at her mother people expect her to party and be wild, but I am a Waldorf and automatically they expect more from me you know? It's like I have to be a carbon copy of my mother. They just assume that I will go in to the fashion industry, Marry Nate, have two kids, and the cycle will start over again. Not once have they ever stopped to ask me what I want in life. Nobody really cares anyways they only act like they do."

"I care Waldorf." The words came out of my mouth before I could even stop them. I was also stunned to realize that I actually meant them. I cared about Blair Waldorf and I had never cared about anyone else before. I was not sure how to deal with this new revelation. I figured I would have plenty of time to think on it later when I was alone. Right now my mission was to try and comfort the girl next to me. "I care about you and what you want in life. That is one of the main reasons I am so against you and Nathaniel being together. Just looking at the two of you together I can tell that you are not happy and you deserve to be happy Blair. I am probably turning in to a woman saying this, but it has to be said. You need to find someone that can make you happy and it is not Nate everyone can see that. You do whatever you need to do in order to find that happiness. Just know that I will be there to support you no matter what anyone else thinks."

A smile appeared on her lips as she nodded and stepped away from the edge of the building. "Well the same goes for you Bass. You deserve to be happy no matter what it takes to get that happiness."

"Well spending time with you is a start." I replied setting my hand on the small of her back as I led her to the door so we could head back down before going to dinner. "This is probably the most fun I have ever had with another person. It is nice to know that you and I do have common ground. What do you say we go and have dinner before returning to your place so you can introduce me to those Hepburn movies you mentioned earlier?"

000000000000000

After dinner Blair and I returned to her place and went up to her room so that we could watch some movies together. She was on a mission to get me in to the old Hepburn movies and hey if I got to spend time with her I was not going to complain. I have to admit that by the third movie I had actually gotten in to them. They had a certain old fashioned appeal about them that I could appreciate.

It was sometime doing the third movie that she ended up snuggling up to me on the bed. Her warm body was pressed against my side and I could not help it when I became aroused. Usually I would take advantage of this situation and yet after the day I had spent with her I just could not do that to her. I wanted to yes, but I would try to be stronger than that. The best way to do that would be by ignoring the soft feel of her body against mine. I kept my eyes locked on the movie trying to drown out her presence.

"You made a great pillow Bass." She murmured tiredly as her rest her head against my shoulder. I tensed up and tried even harder to ignore the fact she was almost laying on top of me. "I do have to mention that you are quite cold. Would you like a quilt or something?"

"No I am fine." I replied through gritted teeth as her body heat started to sear through my clothes. Her smell was all around me and I wasn't sure how much longer I could avoid temptation or if I even really wanted to avoid it anymore. "The cold doesn't really affect me much."

The brunette sighed and pushed her body even closer to mind. I was starting to regret allowing her to drink so much during dinner. I had forgotten that humans had a hard time holding their alcohol. "Well it affects me so be a gentleman and warm me up you Bass-hole."

As soon as she said that I could picture all of the different ways I could warm her up in my mind and my arousal became almost painful. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to snap myself back to reality. I could even taste my own blood in my mouth from biting down so hard. "I highly doubt that you want me to do that Blair."

Big brown doe eyes blinked up at me filled with confusion. "Why?"

Taking a deep breath I counted to ten in my head in order to get myself under control. "You don't want me to warm you up because the only ways I can think of doing that would be by using less than PG13 talents I have."

Comprehension quickly replaced the confusion as her eyes lit up with a playfulness I had not encountered before. "Who says that I wouldn't want that, Bass?"

Oh god she really was trying to kill me. I groaned as she suddenly and with a speed I had never seen her use before, sat up and straddled my waist. Her dress was pushed up her legs revealing her creamy thighs and I could not help it when my hands came to rest above her knees. The temptation was becoming too much. Why was I even resisting anyways? She wanted me, I wanted her, and Nate was an asshole when he wanted to be. I should just take what I wanted and yet a part of me knew that she would regret this and I did not want her to regret anything she did with me. I also know she was a virgin and she would bleed which considering I was hungry probably wasn't the best combination.

Setting my hands on her hips I sat up and stopped her from pressing the lower part of her body any closer to me than it already was. "You are drunk and even though I have taken advantage of plenty of drunken girls before I will not allow myself to do that to you. You deserve better than that and we just found even ground on the path of becoming friends. If I sleep with you now you are going to hate me in the morning."

Blair's warm breath hit my neck as she leaned in to whisper seductively. "What if I promised you that I would not hate you in the morning?"

"You would be lying." I told her truthfully pulling her off of my lap. "Look I am going to make a deal with you. How about we continue watching movies until we fall asleep which will give you time to sober up and in the morning if you still want me to fuck you then I swear I will and I will make sure you love it. You have to ask yourself if you really want your first time to be while you drunk because I can tell you I was drunk my first time and it really was not special."

She sighed and reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I suppose you have a point Bass. We can sleep on it and then in the morning I am sure I will still feel the same, but at least when I wake up I will have more energy and I am sure that being with a man of your experience that I am going to need it. Who knew that you Charles Bass could be such a gentleman?"

This time I shrugged as a smile came over my lips before I lay down and pulled her against my side. Just because we were not going to fuck it did not mean I couldn't hold her. I really was losing my edge, but right now I didn't care. "Well now you do and that is all that matters."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I think that it came out pretty well. I wanted Blair and Chuck to kind of bond so let me know if I did that alright. Anyways I really do hope that you all liked this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. AN About The Mistake Last Chapter

AN: I had posted the wrong chapter for this last chapter, but it is fixed now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

As it turns out I ended up leaving before Blair woke up. I would have liked to of stayed, but Nathaniel kept on calling my cellphone and I knew that if I didn't face him sooner or later that he would come in search of us and finding me in bed with his girlfriend was probably not the way I wanted to go. So with a kiss to her for-head I was gone. It was probably better this way since I had no doubt in mind that when Blair woke up she would be furious about what could have happened the night before. It is best that I am nowhere near her when that explosion takes place.

By the time I got back Lily's penthouse not only was Nate waiting for me, but Serena as well. I rubbed my temples not really wanting to deal with this shit so early in the morning. I needed someone to drink and soon. I hadn't fed yesterday and now my hunger was gnawing in my gut. A confrontation would only delay me from getting nourishment. Nate and Serena did not know what they were getting in to if they were about to confront me. It is _never _wise to pick a fight with a hungry vampire and for good reasons. If they liked their blood in their bodies they would let me pass in to my room without a problem. I needed to call downstairs to my father's assistant and have him bring me someone to eat. Preferably a cute brunette with dark brown eyes since I still wanted Blair in more than one way and if I could picture in my mind as I fed it would bring me more pleasure.

"Well you are getting in rather late Chuck or would it be you are getting in rather early?" My soon to be step sister said with disapproval coloring her tone. Oh like she was one to judge. At least I hadn't fucked my best friend's girlfriend so as far as I was concerned they were in place to judge. "Since when does having dinner with someone include being out all night long?"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous that I was out with someone else and not you." I responded lazily pulling off my sunglasses. I noticed Nathaniel glaring daggers my way, but I chose to ignore him for the time being and focus my attention on Serena. "If you wanted my company you should have just asked. I knew Brooklyn couldn't keep you satisfied for very long. As much as I adore this conversation I have better things I could be doing like catching up on my sleep which I am going to do right now so goodnight."

I went to leave when Nate spoke up. "Did you sleep with her?"

Oh the fun I could have with that particular question. Turning around I shot him a look full of typical Bass arrogance. "You really shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answers too."

"Well did you?" His face had turned red by this point and his hands were clenched in to fists on his thighs. "You fucked her didn't you? Dude how could you?"

"I never said I fucked her I implied I slept with her there is a big difference." I replied slowly as if talking to a child. "I don't see how you have any right to be tossing around accusations when it is obvious what the two of you were doing. You may want to wipe off that lipstick before you see your girlfriend. As for your question, we fell asleep watching movies though I could have had her if I wanted to. You see Nate the difference between you and I is that one of us cares if they hurt Blair."

"If you didn't sleep with her why did it take you so long to come back?" His blue eyes were full of suspicion.

I really had to wonder if he had a brain trauma that made it so he could not understand what people were saying. "I told you we fell asleep watching movies. After the way you treated her it is no surprise that she needed someone and wouldn't you know it? I was the one who was there for her. Not her best friend, not her boyfriend, but me Chuck Bass. If you have a problem them I suggest you either do something about it or you let me sleep. So what is it going to be?"

I watched as he stood up and for a moment I thought that he was actually going to try and fight me which would be funny because well let's face it, he is a mere mortal and I am a vampire. There is no question to who would win. Instead of attacking me though he simply grabbed his jacket before heading towards the door. He did slam his shoulder in to mine, but I know it hurt him more than it had any actual effect on yours truly. I smirked before turning to head to my bedroom. That had actually been fun. Maybe a good knock out bloody fight would have been something I should have indulged in. I did miss my daily dose of violence.

"You are such an asshole Chuck." Serena called out to my back and I didn't bother stopping or turning around. "How could you hurt your best friend in such a way?"

"I think I am learning from you since hurting Blair who is supposedly your best friend is what you do best." I hollered back before disappearing in to my room.

Lying down in my bed I stared up at the ceiling. Maybe after I caught up on my sleep I should pay Blair a visit. Hopefully she would still be up for having a little fun. I was highly regretting turning her down now. If Nathaniel and Serena could fuck around and not deal with consequences then Blair and I should be able to do the same thing. I quickly fell asleep with pictures of Blair in my head.

000000000000000

I am not sure exactly how long I slept because the next thing I know I am dreaming of the Queen of Constance. She was on top of me running her hands down my chest and peppering kisses along my jaw bone. I had to admit that this was the most real dream I had ever experienced. I could almost feel her on top of me. I could taste her scent in the air and god I never wanted to wake up. It was when she started to softly call my name that I opened my eyes only to realize that Blair Waldorf _really _was on top of me.

"Blair?" I asked groggily moving my hands to waist without really thinking about it. This was probably the best wake up I've ever received.

She smiled at my coyly and I took a moment to draw in her appearance. She was wearing a day dress that fell about mid-thigh. It was black and white polka dotted and the headband in her hair matched it perfectly. The black stiletto heels she wore didn't hurt her sex appeal either and neither did the pouty tilt of her ruby red lips.

"It's about time you woke up." She chastised still running her hands up and down my chest. I was waking up rather quickly due to this fact. "I have been on top of you for good ten minutes and you didn't move or anything. If this is how you act with the all the girls who throw themselves at you I am not sure how you ever get laid."

"You caught me off guard." I said before quickly flipping us so that now she was underneath me. I set my right hand on her thigh and let it travel up slowly. There was no way I was going to pass up a chance to touch her after last night and what I had given up in my attempt to be the nice guy for once. "I can assure you that it will never happen again. So may I ask what I did to deserve the pleasure of your company?"

Blair bit her bottom lip. Was she actually nervous? I don't think I had ever seen Blair Waldorf nervous before. "You left this morning before I woke up which means that I had to come and hunt you down to let you know that I haven't changed my mind. I had a lot of time to think this morning and do you want to know what I realized?"

"What?" I asked still running my hand along her thigh.

"I realized that if Nate can get a free pass and screw whoever he wants then why shouldn't I be able to do the same?" I noticed her eyes darker when she mentioned his name. "I bet you thought I didn't know about him and Serena right? Everyone thinks that I am stupid, but I have known since the first time they slept together. I caught them at the Sheppard wedding, but I never confronted them. I suppose I was afraid to say anything. Still, if they can do it then why can't we? I want you Chuck Bass. You make me feel beautiful and you don't treat me like everyone else and I appreciate that. I know that you want me as well. I could you wanted me last night and yet you didn't do anything. I am giving you the chance to do something now."

I could barely think when she pressed up against me. This woman was going to kill me and for the life of me I didn't care. "So basically are doing this to hurt Nate?"

"Does it matter why Bass?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and I had to agree with her.

Since when did I care why a woman was fucking me as long as she was doing it? "I just want to know so that I can make sure we are on the same page. If we do this what does it mean?"

"It means nothing." Blair stated and a stab of regret shot through me. Was it wrong that I actually wanted this to mean something? Blair must have seen the look on my face because she clucked her tongue. "Why does it have to mean anything right now? You want this and you know I want it so what is the problem."

Reaching up I cupped her face in both of my hands. "Why are you really doing this? If you just want a good fuck you could go to almost anyone. There is a reason you chose me and I want to know why."

Her dark brown orbs filled with annoyance as she huffed, but finally gave in. "I don't want Nate to be the one to take my virginity alright? I don't want him to always compare me with Serena. I need someone I trust who I know will not hurt me. Someone who actually wants to be with me and I want that person to be you. Please Bass I am asking you to do this for me. I know I'm not the most experienced and probably nowhere near as beautiful as the woman you have been with before, but I-"

I never let her finish what she was saying because in the next second my lips were crushed against hers. All I had wanted was a reason and now that I got the answers I wanted I saw no reason to not give her what she so desperately craved. A part of me was honored she wanted to give me her virginity and not Nate. It would be something nobody could ever take from me, but I knew that I couldn't do it right now since I was hungry and I could end up killing her. I needed to feed first.

Pulling away I let her catch her breath before I answered. "I have a few things I need to do this afternoon, but tonight I will come by your place and I will be spending the night. As I said I have a few errands, but as soon as I am finished I will be over. For what it is worth I thank you for coming to me and not some random stranger. I promise you won't regret this decision."

TBC…

**AN: Hey I hope that you all like this chapter and I have to admit that I think it turned out rather well. Yes I know Blair probably never would have gone to him, but then again she trusts him more than some stranger. In the next chapter well you know what will happen. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

When Blair had left I went to work on finding someone to eat. It was more than just simple hunger that sent me in search for someone to eat. I had to make sure I was full so that I would be able to control my darker urges when I took Blair Waldorf's virginity. Virgin blood was a drug to any vampire no matter how in control they were. I doubt that even my father would be able to control the monster inside of him if were the one taking her virginity and Bart Bass prided himself on being able to control him-self. It was part of the image he showed to the world.

It didn't take me very long to have someone sent to my room. The girl who had been sent up by the servant who worked for my father was exactly what I had requested. She looked exactly like Blair. She had the dark curls, the chocolate eyes so full of emotion, and even the pouty red lips. Of course she was not the Queen of Constance, but I had to make do with what was offered to me. Besides I only needed her to look like her not act like her. It was easy enough to put under a trance so she would be quiet while I fed. It was almost too easy and I kind of wished her mind had put up a fight. Oh well food was food and the girl whose name I didn't even bother to learn served her purpose. She sated my hunger and for now that was enough.

By the time I had finished feeding the girl had passed out from blood loss. I scowled because now I had a mess to clean up before I could leave. It wasn't as if I could just leave her in my room. I did not want her here when I got back. In fact I never wanted to see her again and it would have been so much easier if I had just drained her dry, but my father had rules and I was smart enough to know I should follow them. So I did what any self-respecting vampire with a powerful father and more money than any human could dream of would do in my place. I simply called downstairs to have someone come take care of it for me. I learned a long time ago that if you waved enough money around people will do whatever you want without question.

Before heading to her place I made a stop at Victoria's Secret to pick her up something special. Being it was her first time and everything she was going to be nervous and I would do what I could to get rid of that nervousness. Contrary to popular belief I am not always an asshole. I have moments when I can be almost human and right now was one of those times. When it came to Blair Waldorf I found myself having more and more of these moments. If I didn't know any better I would think I was falling for her, but I did know better and Chuck Bass does not do love or any real emotions. This was simply a case of strong lust and I am sure that once I have her out of my system I will be back to my old self.

I ended up purchasing her a purple and black corset negligee which I thought would suit her perfectly. The fact they were my two favorite colors only made it even more perfect. I had wanted to wear something that screamed out Chuck Bass because she had chosen me to take her virginity not Nate and I did not want her wearing some silly frilly nightie she had chosen with him in mind. Blair Waldorf was a dark queen and she must look the part. I was only doing my best to ensure that happened. After my purchase I gave my driver Author directions to her place and waited patiently to get there with a smile on my face. This should be a night full of pleasure and perhaps a few surprises as well. I couldn't wait to see what Waldorf brought to the table.

By the time we arrived the sun was low in the sky and I could hear a few crickets chirping over the loud roar of the traffic. Since the sun was setting I took off my sun glasses as I made my way in to the building and up the Waldorf penthouse. When the elevator dinged I expected to be greeted by the brunette queen, but all I found was an empty hallway and roses by my feet. Suddenly I realized those roses were leading up the stairs. Ah so Blair was a romantic at heart was she? I could work with that. Or at the very least I could pretend to work with that. Showing emotion really isn't my forte.

Once I made it up the stairs I followed the red rose petals to her room. The door was part way open allowing me to see her dark silhouette on the bed surrounded by candles. Pushing the door open I stepped inside letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. It appears she remembered the fact about my eyes being sensitive. "Well isn't this a little slice of heaven. Sorry I'm late I had to pick up a gift. I hope you weren't too lonely without me?"

Blair bit her bottom look as she let her eyes rake over my form. "I was starting to get annoyed because you're late, but since you have brought gifts I think I can somehow find it within me to forgive you. Still, it took you long enough to get here Bass."

"If you think that was long then you have no idea what you are in for." I replied removing my jacket and handing her the bag. "Why don't you go and slip in to something more comfortable? I'll be waiting here when you get back."

TBC…

**AN: I am not feeling well so I kind of broke this chapter in half. Let me know what you thought. In the next chapter they actually sleep together and I am not really great at writing smut, but I will do my best. I hope that you all liked this chapter even though it was short.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair sure was taking a really long time to get ready. I wasn't sure if I should call out to ask if she was alright or not. Blair was different than other girls and I had come to realize that the second I met her. So I decided to wait and while I was waiting I should probably do something productive such as read and yet the only reading material I could find was the Queen of Constance's diary which she had hidden under her pillow. Well I suppose that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her and besides I was Chuck Bass and reading her diary wasn't something I wouldn't do. Plus yes, I was indeed curious about what she had to say specifically about me.

Flipping it open I went to the last page she had written in sometime before I arrived. _Dear Diary, I actually went and did it. I went to Chuck Bass and asked him to take my virginity. Of course I hadn't intended on telling him why I wanted him to do it, but he got it out of me. Still in the end I am going to get what I want. I am going to lose my virginity and it won't be with Nate. I could have asked anyone I know this and Chuck knows it too since he stated as much, but I didn't want it to be just anyone. I'm Blair Waldorf and I deserve to have a first time I will remember forever._

_I always imagined myself losing my virginity to my boyfriend who I thought to be the love of my life. Then again I never pictured Nate cheating on me with Serena. I thought they actually cared about me, but then again it is Serena and she gets whatever she wants. She always takes what is mine without really trying, but I will not allow her to ruin this for me. There was absolutely no way I am letting her ruin my first time. She may have had Nate first and yet I would not allow her to destroy this. This night is going to be mine and it will be a night I will never forget. _

_That is one of the reasons I chose Chuck in the end to be the one. I know that he can make this night special for me even if I will never admit to that out loud. As far as he knows I chose him because he is the first person who popped in to my head and it is going to stage that way if I have any say in it. The last thing I need is for Chuck Bass thinking that I have feelings for him or something. He'd only end up using it against me anyways. Well he should be here soon so I better get going, but I will write the details about everything tomorrow. If I have the strength to do so I mean. *Winks*_

When I heard movement from the bathroom I was quick to put the diary back where I had found it in the first place. Then I lay down on the bed with my hands behind my head as I waited for Blair to exit the bathroom and finally make her appearance. While I was waiting I thought about what I read in her diary. I kind of got the feeling that her denial of having feelings for me meant that Blair actually had feelings for me and while usually I would find that annoying if it were any other woman and yet for some reason the thought the brunette queen having feelings for me gave me this odd fluttering feeling in my stomach. I was not exactly sure what to call this feeling since I had never felt this way before, but if I had to guess it was as if butterflies had somehow gotten in to my system and were now flying around as they tried to find an escape route.

Before I had a chance to think on my own feelings if I had any that is, the bathroom door opened and Blair stood in the doorway. I felt my jaw drop when I looked at her. She was gorgeous and believe that is a compliment coming from me considering that I'd had my share of woman which included strippers, high class call girls, and even models. It was not as if I had been around unattractive woman my entire life so when I said Blair was gorgeous I meant it. I was unable to take my eyes off of her and she noticed if the blush staining her cheeks was any indication.

"Do you like it?" She asked running her hands down her sides self-consciously. Her long dark locks curled around her shoulders before spilling down her back. The purple nightie had gotten her ended mid-thigh and left her tanned slender legs bare to my gaze. The purple fabric clung to every curve and molded to her perfectly. It was as if the piece had been made for her. "If you don't I can change in to something else."

"Why bother?" I questioned beckoning her to come over with my index finger and she did as requested. It was a nice change of pace giving her orders and watching her takes them instead of dishing them out for once. "You won't be wearing that for very long if I have my way. You look stunning Blair I knew it would be a good choice for you. Now come here we have a lot of time to catch up on considering I was late so let's not waste it by talking."

The brunette sat down on the bed and I sat up so that I could crush my lips to hers. On contact her mouth opened and I swept my tongue in to the warm depth tasting her essence. While we battled for dominance in the kiss I let my left hand travel to the back of her head and tangle in her hair as my right hand settled on the center of her back with my fingers curling slightly. Her hands grasped at my shoulders tugging at my button up shirt. She seemed to be in some kind of rush and I knew that I needed to slow her down. If I didn't get her to relax she would be tense the entire time and it would only cause her even more pain when we actually got to the fun part.

"Blair this isn't a race." I murmured pulling my mouth from hers. "You don't have to hurry things up or rush anything along. You are never going to enjoy your first time if you treat it like a test of some sort. Let me make this enjoyable for you alright? Just lie back and leave everything to me. Can you do that?"

I wasn't acting like myself tonight. Since when did Chuck Bass care about anyone's pleasure other than his own? Normally I would focus on my pleasure alone and yet I wanted her to enjoy this. The reasoning behind this fact was not something I could figure out in this moment, but one thing was for certain. I had certain human feelings for Blair Waldorf. Well I may as well stop thinking about feelings I would never understand and focus on something I was good at such as sex. It was my one true talent in life other than manipulation and head games.

Blair bit her bottom lip as I rolled us over so that she was lying beneath me. "I've never been good at letting someone else take control. I've been the leader and I'm not sure that I can be anything else, but I'm willing to try. You have to take control here Bass because I am out of my element."

I smirked and ran the back of my left hand down the side of her face. "Well you do not have to worry about that considering I am completely in mine. Look I know that you wanted to go all the way tonight and yet I am not sure it's the best idea. I want you before you go thinking I don't, but I want you to be comfortable with what we are doing. What would you say to making this arrangement more than simply one night? How about we take things slow? Think of it as me being your tutor of sorts. I am teaching you something that you need help with."

To be honest I was doing this for me more than for Blair. I wanted to get inside her system. I wanted to become a drug she could not live without and in order to do this we had to have more than one night together. I was good and yet I was not that good. It would take time and work to get the Queen of the Upper East Side addicted to me. Still, it was a good idea and I knew if she agreed with me that my plan would actually work. I could make the human female my Queen. I had never wanted a queen before, but if I were going to have one there was no better candidate than Blair Waldorf.

"If we do this then you can't tell Nate." Blair told me with a blank expression. She was actually thinking about this which is a good thing in my book. "You cannot use this as blackmail in the future and it does not mean anything do you understand? We are only doing this because it's a subject I don't know much about and I want to learn more is that clear?"

"Crystal now shut up and kiss me Waldorf." I demanded forcing her lips against mine once again. "Lesson one starts now."

TBC…

**AN: I was going to have them go all the way in this chapter, but I had a really bad day and I just figured that this worked better. It fits the plans I have for the story better so let me know what you thought about this and I promise I will update as soon as I can. I do need to know what you all think her first lesson should be and if it should be in the next chapter. Remember kinky ideas are welcome as well.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Would I be focused on my pleasure tonight or Blair's? That had to be one the hardest question a man could be asked. You see there were pro's and con's to each side of the metaphorical coin. For instance if I was a gentleman and chose to focus on her pleasure I could make sure that she would _never _forget me. I am not one to brag, wait a minute, I am _so _the type to brag so I say right out that Blair Waldorf will be screaming her head off in all the best ways if I decide to play nice and for once not be the selfish bastard my father had molded me in to. It would be one way to ensure that Nathaniel was the _last _thing on her mind tonight.

On the other hand if I chose to direct the queen of Constance in how to give pleasure well I was sure she would be the best possible student I could ever have. I could turn her in to what I wanted and seeing as how I was toying with the idea of making her my queen I needed to be sure that my chosen queen would be able to please her king. Ah there were so many choices in front of me. I supposed that I could be selfish for one night. Who knows? The brunette female may actually end up liking this and that would only be good for me in the long haul. With a smirk I pulled my lips from hers and trailed my index finger down the column of her throat.

"I must say that I am torn as to what lesson I want to teach you first." I stated slowly drawing out my vowels as I slowly let my eyes flicker up and down her form letting her know that I had many different scenarios flashing in my mind. "Knowing dear Nathaniel as well as I do I find it hard to believe that he has actually ever brought you pleasure. Tell me Blair do you even know what an orgasm feels like?"

Immediately her face turned bright red with both embarrassment and anger. "How dare you ask such a personal question? What Nate and I have done in the past is _none _of your business!"

My smirk only widened as I continued to run my fingers down the length of her pale throat and shoulder. "On the contrary Waldorf I feel like it really is my business. Look at it this way if you will. You are the one who came to me and therefore it shows me that either you were desperate or you wanted someone who could give you something your dear Nate could not. Since I know you did not come to me out of desperation I know it has to be the second on my list. I bet you have to fake it don't you? Well that is if you even get that far with him. Since he has a big mouth when stoned I know you've sucked him off and he says you are quite talented with your mouth. Funny it is the only time he has ever really complimented you before."

"You're a sick bastard do you know that?" She snapped raising her arm to hit me, but I anticipated her move and caught her arm before it even came close. "I _hate _you."

"Yet you asked me to take your virginity." I shot back with a raised eyebrow before I tugged on her arm slightly extending it so I could run my tongue along the smooth skin of her elbow. "You like that about me though don't you Blair? You like how I am not intimidated by you. You like the challenge that I offer. You may pretend to hate me because it is what is expected of you, but deep down you respect me for not backing down. Someone finally standing up to you and not bending your will sends a thrill down your spine as well as other places I am sure."

Her expression crumpled in to one of utter disgust though her heart rate sped up drastically. I'll give her points for being one hell of an actress when it comes to hiding her emotions under a mask of hatred. "You are sick and I can't believe that I came to you. I have no idea what I was thinking-"

I cut her off while running my left hand up her thigh letting my fingers brush against her panties. "I know _exactly _what you were thinking. You were thinking that I am not Nathaniel and that is what you need. Now shut up and put your mouth to good use or let me put mine to good use. Don't bother pretending that you want me to leave because you and I both know it is the last thing that you want."

For a brief moment I thought that she may actually ask me to leave. My fears were put to rest though when she grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me to her. I actually enjoyed this rough side of her and I was ready to sit back and see how this played out. "You want to see what I can do with my mouth do you? Well prepare to have your world thrown in to chaos Bass because I am sure I will be the best blow job that you have ever had."

"I love it when you talk dirty Blair." I teased grabbing her chin between two fingers and squeezing before releasing her. "It really does turn me on. I have to say that I am looking forward to this life changing experience. Maybe if you do a good enough job then I will reward you. I am not a heartless bastard Waldorf and if you pass my little test I will make sure you get something much better than gold stars."

We had no need for words after that and hey it worked fine for me. Words were overrated anyways. Blair sat still for a moment as if she were debating with herself though I could not be sure considering her mind was not open to me. After a moment of silent debate she must have made her choice because she pushed me back against her pillows and kneeled between my legs. I have to admit that I hadn't thought she would really do it at first. I mean Blair Waldorf doesn't really give off the kind of impression that she is a girl who would sully her perfect reputation by doing something as _low _as giving a guy head, but then again it is always the ones you don't expect who end up being the crazy kinky (in all the best ways) ones.

I chose to focus all my attention on her as she swiftly undid my belt buckle and yanked down my zipper. She paused to look up at me. "You have Dior boxer shorts? I bought Nate a pair for Christmas, but he told me that they were not comfortable. Sometimes his lack in taste really irks me."

"He must not have worn them because I can say they are probably the most comfortable pair of boxer shorts I have ever owned." I replied before frowning slightly. All this talk about her boyfriend was not setting the kind of mood I had been hoping for. "For future reference it would best if you did not mention his name during these sessions. I doubt you would be happy if I spoke about another girl."

"Fine then I won't say his name again. I am done with talking anyways." My brunette companion stated with a wicked smile as she proceeded to pull down my boxer shorts along with my pants. Now we were finally getting somewhere.

TBC…

**AN: I know I ended it in a cliffhanger, but I am tired and so this is what you get, but the next chapter picks up right where this left off. I do need to know if after Blair is finished if Chuck should give her a reward. *winks* Let me know what you all think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

**AN: I am going to start making my chapters shorter because it is easier for me to get updates out faster that way, but it means there will be more chapters in the end.**

Blair Waldorf had an amazing fucking mouth. For a girl with little to no sexual experience she sure knew what she was doing when it came to giving head. Nathaniel really did not give her enough credit when it came to this. Now being a vampire I had received head from a number of woman and many where very talented, but to be brutally honest none were near the same caliber as Blair. I think it may have something to do with the fact she is a perfectionist who only wants to please people. If she was this good at giving head I knew with a little practice she would be amazing in bed and once I had her trained well there was no way in hell I would let any other man have her. Of course she didn't know this yet, but she would when the time was right.

When she hollowed her cheeks I wanted to just grab her hair and yet I squeezed a pillow instead not wanting to hurt her. Sometimes I could lose control of my strength when I lost control and I did not want to end up hurting her. It wasn't often I lost control of my cool exterior and I wasn't sure what to make of the fact that she was one of the few people who caused me to lose it. I would have to be careful to not let her in on the fact that she had something over me. It would tip the balance of power and I could not allow that to happen no matter how good of head she gave.

This balance of control was bothering me and so instead of letting her finish I figured I should give her the reward I had been planning to hold over her head. "Queen B I think it is about time I show you what a real man can do for you."

She lifted her head to look at me with a little smirk as she wiped her lips. "Don't you want me to finish first?"

"We can do that later." I told her as I rolled her over. "I like knowing you owe me in the future it turns me on. Let me do something for you. I know without a doubt that Nathaniel has never done this for you and for the life me I cannot understand. I want to taste you in a way he never has. I am going to bring you to new heights that you never knew existed. When I am finished with you I doubt that you will even remember your own name."

"You are pretty sure of yourself Bass." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

I smirked before sliding my hands up her thighs and under her skirt. I knew she could be modest and self-conscious of her body so I figured I would leave the skirt on this time around. When my fingers found the edge of panties I felt her tense up. Usually I wasn't good with the whole relaxing a girl, but I felt as if I had to try. I wanted her to enjoy this and she wouldn't if she remained all tense. "Relax Waldorf I am not going to hurt you I promise."

"I know that." She snapped before her eyes softened and I could tell that she regretted snapping at me. "Look Bass I didn't mean to bite your head off, but I don't know if I can do this. I mean I was supposed to save myself for Nate even if he hasn't saved himself for me. What will he think if he ever finds out the truth? He will never be able to forgive me if I do this with you."

"You're worried about what he may think of you after you blew me?" I laughed knowing it probably wasn't something I should do in such a tense moment, but I honestly could not stop myself. "Look Waldorf he is fucking around on you and really can't say shit about what or who you do. We have gone this far so don't grow a conscious on me now alright? You are going to like everything I do to you I swear and if you don't well there is always room for me to improve."

Blair smirked at that and I could see her start to relax. "Well I suppose I could always tell you if you are doing a good job or not and I must admit that I really want to know what all the girls at school are all abuzz about. You are all they ever talk about. Penelope won't shut up about how amazing you are in bed, but then again she lost her virginity to her step brother's gay roommate so she doesn't exactly have the best taste in men to start with."

"It seems as if I will have to do my best then." I told her slowly pulling her panties down her legs. I was eager to actually blow Blair Waldorf off of her eat. I could not wait to see her lose control. I wanted to watch every detail on her face as I made her climax again and again. This would be one of my greatest victories. It would be one for the record books that much is for sure. "For the record you should know that Penelope has nothing on you when it comes to giving a blow job. I don't think that I will ever be able to look at you again with remembering how skilled you are with your mouth. You possess a talent few woman do and you should actually be proud that you made the great Chuck Bass lose his cool."

Blair laughed at my statement. "I'll be sure to mark this date on my calendar then for sure."

TBC….

**AN: I know I did not go in to great detail, but well I am not feeling well again and I decided shorter chapters work better for me. Do you all want to see him please her in the next chapter or would you rather I just waited until later to go in to the details?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Being a vampire I have always had a thing when it comes to the women I sleep with and their own personal flavor. You see humans are like candy with each one having their own twist, a reason they are considered unique. Blair Waldorf had many of these twists in her personality and I have yet to discover them all, but right now I was not focused on the flavor of her personality, but more on her physical flavor. In this moment I was running my tongue along the underside of her knee. It was a very sensitive spot and by the noises she was making Blair absolutely adored what I was doing. This was a good way for me to test my control. I wanted to make sure I could control my urges with her so close. If it was any other woman I wouldn't bother, but Blair wasn't any other and that made me care for some strange reason.

The salty taste of her skin was very addicting. I suppose it was because of her unique scent added in with it. Slowly I made my way up her thigh getting closer to her core. I could smell her arousal along with her heart beat which had sped up. The flesh of her thighs was warm and I could both hear and feel the blood running through her veins. My animal instincts insisted that I bury my fans in to her warm flesh, but I pushed it to the side. I had to focus on something else to ensure I wouldn't end up feasting on her blood. I needed something, I needed to taste Blair and it could not be from her blood. I would settle for tasting her womanly essence.

"Oh!" I smirked when I heard the Queen of Constance moan. I had just parted her folds and ran my tongue over her clit with a little flick. The sounds she made each time I would flick her clit made me even harder than I was. That mixed in with her unique flavor had me determined to bring her to the brink of orgasm. "Bass I need- I need-"

I lifted my head a tiny bit to meet her gaze. "I know what you need Waldorf don't worry."

With very slow moments I used one finger and slid it inside of her warm depth. Here walls clenched around my finger as her back arched off of the bed. "This is too much! It's too much Bass I don't think I can-Oh god please!"

I could tell that she was close to the edge as I slid in another finger. This is what I had wanted all along. I wanted to see her walls crumble down as I brought her to climax. "Look at me as I made you lose control. I want to remember the look on your face forever."

Blair's dark eyes found mine as I once again flicked my tongue against her clit. It was all that it took to have her thrashing on the bed as she threaded her fingers in my hair. Her juices spilled and coated my lips as I used my hands to hold her legs down so she would not end up knocking herself off the bed. I rained kisses along her stomach as she came down from her high. When she had finally caught her breath I climbed up so that I was lying next to her. We were both on our sides simply looking at each other. I knew I had a lazy smirk on my face, but really why wouldn't I be smirking? I was the first guy ever to bring the great Blair Waldorf pleasure.

"Wow." She breathed letting her eyes trail over my face. "That was just- Is it always like that?"

"When you are with me yes it is always like that." I told her bringing my arm around her waist which was not the usual Chuck Bass style. "I take it you had a good time then?"

"It was adequate." Blair stated with a small grin. Her eyes were alight with happiness something one did not see very often. "I never knew it could be like that. I'm pretty sure that if I had been with Nate it would not have been like that."

I chose not to reply right away and settled for burying my face in the crook of her shoulder. To be truthful I was famished after all my hard work, but it had been worth it. I hated knowing that I had to leave, but unless I wanted to turn Blair in to my happy meal on legs I needed to find someone to eat. "I hate to please a woman and run Waldorf yet I have some things that I need to do. Would you like to meet up tomorrow and have some lunch with me? I'll even get you a bottle of your favorite champagne. It will be a good time to discuss what the next step is when it comes to your lessons."

My brunette bed buddy nodded as she yawned. "I would ask you if you wanted to stay here, but I fear it would kill Dorota when she gets in tomorrow. There is only so much the poor woman can take. Send a car around noon I should be ready by then. Serena wants to do breakfast or something so it probably is better if you are not here."

"Good night Waldorf." I said standing up after I pressed a kiss to her for-head. "I hope that you have very pleasant dreams. I am in your system now and I doubt you will ever get me out. I'm like heroine Blair you can't help other than to get addicted."

She rolled her eyes as I headed for the door. "I'll go to rehab if I feel myself getting addicted to you. The Ostroff center is really good when it comes to dealing with addictions. Besides, you are the one who should be worried about being addicted. Once you've had a taste of a Waldorf woman you can never go back."

I waited until I had left her bedroom before I muttered under my breath. "Who says I'd want to go back?"

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out alright. I am not used to writing a lot of smut so I hope that I did alright. Let me know what you thought and if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

By the time I finally made it back to Lily's penthouse after stopping at my favorite corner for a bite to eat from one of my regular call girls, I was ready to sleep. I had to admit that I was actually exhausted from my day and if I wanted to spend the day with Blair tomorrow teaching her a thing or two about how to please a man then I should probably rest up while I could. Well that had been my intention until I walked in to the living room of the penthouse only to find my soon to be step sister passed out on the couch and her boyfriend from Brooklyn sitting in a chair next to her obviously waiting for me. Daniel Humphrey looked up from his book when he heard me enter and I smirked. This should be interesting indeed.

"Humphrey if you have come to threaten me in to not drinking from Serena I am here to tell you that you've wasted your time." I told him letting my eyes flicker over the blond passed out on the couch. "I know that are new to this whole vampire territory considering you would rather live with humans so I will clear it up for you. You really should appreciate everything I am doing for you when it comes to Serena. You see I am older and more powerful than you so my mark will keep other vampires away for the most part. If you had been raised in our world you would know how dangerous it is to have a human pet and not mark them. It tells others of our kind that the human is worth tasting and if you don't mark them they are free for the taking. You should count yourself lucky that I got to her first before my father. Bart Bass tends to a lot more than simply drink from young human women. He could always challenge me and he probably will in the future, but for now she is under my protection and that means you really don't want to piss me off because if you make me angry it won't be you I hurt if you get my meaning."

The wannabe vampire glanced at his girlfriend as his left hand balled in to a fist crumpling a page of the book he had been reading when I arrived. "If you lay a finger on Serena I swear that I will-"

I bared my teeth and growled at him. "You'll do what exactly? The answer is nothing. You will not do anything to me because there is not anything you can do. It must tear you apart knowing that I could do whatever I wanted with her and you could not do a damned thing to stop it."

"I love her and if I have to I will take her away from here." He threatened and when I smirked his expression melted in to a frown. "I did not come here to talk about Serena. I came here to speak to you about Blair Waldorf. I know what you were doing with her tonight I can smell it all over you and even though I may not particularly care about her I know that Serena loves her like a sister and Nate cares about her. I am here asking you to leave her alone."

Well I was surprised that Humphrey was actually bringing up Blair. What I did with the Queen Bee was my business not his. "Let me inform you of something Hum-drum-Humphrey. I don't have to tell you anything. On the vampire hierarchy I am somewhere near the top and you are lower than the bottom. I answer to nobody especially not you. The only reason I haven't disposed of you is for the mere fact that you amuse me at times. It's much more fun screwing with you than simply killing you. I suggest that if you want your human father to stay alive and your sister to remain untouched that you back off and stay out of my business because if I feel that you are messing with anything in my life I will make yours a living hell and trust that is something I am really good at since I've had years of practice."

As I had expected he quickly backed down and slammed his book closed. "You know I thought that maybe there was a part of you that could be considered human, but apparently I was wrong. Do you want to know why I prefer humans over vampires? Humans may have their faults and yet for each fault they make up for it with something unique. They have the capacity to love and forgive. They have the ability to do so much and sure they make mistakes, but that is what makes them human. For all of their faults I would still choose to live in their world than in yours. If you care at all about Blair then just leave her alone because you will never be able to give her what she wants or needs."

"When I want your advice I will ask for it." I snapped waving my hand in the direction of the door. I was already bored of this conversation and felt no need to continue talking about it. "You should probably leave before my father and Lily return. You wouldn't want him to take his anger at your presence out on your little human would you? Don't worry I will look out for her while you are off in Brooklyn trying to play human."

With an evil smirk I strolled over to where Serena was sleeping and moved some hair away from her neck letting my bite mark show. Running my fingers over the wound I glanced at Daniel. "She looks good wearing my mark doesn't her? I may just have to add a few more to the collection. Have a pleasant night and if you try to get in to my private life again Serena will bear the consequences. You have yet to see my bad side."

TBC…

**AN: I felt inspired to write a little tense moment between Chuck and Dan. I would love to hear your thoughts on it like always. The next chapter will be either Serena/Blair or Blair/Chuck you let me know in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

_Blair's POV-_

By the time I was woken up by Dorota telling me S had arrived I was feeling unusually happy not to mention different. I know this is not going to make any sense, but I actually felt more mature. I felt as if the night before had turned me in to a women even though Chuck and I hadn't had sex. I wondered if I would look different. When people saw me would they automatically know what had happened? Would Nate know what I had done? It wasn't as if he could cast the first stone considering I knew he wasn't innocent by any stretch of the imagination. Perhaps I was simply being paranoid? I bet that nobody would notice anything different and even if they did it's not as if they had proof as to why I a stupid smile on my face.

After a quick shower I got dressed, brushed my hair, and put on some makeup before heading down the stairs. I found Serena in the living room munching on bagels waiting for me to arrive. My blonde friend had also put in my favorite movie 'Breakfast at Tiffanies' and paused it at the title screen, she knew how annoyed I would have been had she started it without me. I sat down next to her and grabbed a bagel off the table trying to act normal. I could not slip up or Serena would know I was hiding something from her.

"Morning B!" She greeted with a smile turning to face me. "Where were you last night? I called and you never picked up. Dan and I went to an early movie and we wanted you to come along. He really is trying to make an effort at being your friend B you should give him a chance."

"No thank you Serena." I stated with a roll of my eyes. This kick she was on about me being friends with her boyfriend was pointless. I didn't want nor did I need friends from Brooklyn. I did charity work and I wouldn't add on to that by befriending Humphrey. I paid my dues and that was that. "You should be happy that I haven't sent him packing to public school in Brooklyn. I let him stay in Constance and I feel that is doing my part. I even took his sister under my wing because you wanted me too. I think I have done enough."

Serena sighed and dropped the Dan subject. She knew me well enough to know that if I said no, I would not change my mind. "Well you missed a good movie. So what did you do last night Blair? I texted Nate, but he said that he hasn't heard from you in a couple of days. He was actually pretty worried."

"I highly doubt he was worried." I mumbled crossing my arms. Nate didn't even care enough to call me and if he had really been worried he would have. Still I was glad he hadn't called because I had a great night. "I stayed in and watched some movies. I turned my phone off since I had a massive headache."

"Oh well you should have called I would've come to keep you company." She told me with a look of concern on her face. "Are you feeling any better now? I guess it is a good thing you didn't go with us to the movies it probably would not have been good for your headache. Oh I forgot to ask if you had a good time with Chuck."

A coughing fit over took me since I had not been prepared for her question. How did she know? How much did she know? Had she told Nate? "What?"

My friend frowned and gave me an odd look. "You know the other day after your argument with Nate. Didn't you spend the day with Chuck?"

"Oh!" Relief quickly coursed through my veins. I had been really worried for a second. "It was adequate I suppose. I had a better time than I would have first anticipated. He's really not as bad as people think."

"You like him!" Serena's eyes widened in shock as she came to the realization. "You actually enjoyed spending time with him. Oh B you really need to think about this. I know that he probably came off as charming, but that is what he does. He tries to be charming to get in to your pants. Tel me that you didn't do something stupid like sleep with Chuck?"

"I didn't sleep with Chuck." I said glad that I didn't have to lie. We didn't have sex and since she did not ask what we had done I had no reason to lie. "Trust me S I know exactly what kind of guy he is and I know what I am doing. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Now let's not talk any longer about Chuck Bass. I have things I need to do today and you promised me a round of shopping after breakfast."

Serena grew quiet after that though she kept looking at me. I think she knew something was off, but she did not dare push the subject until she had more proof. I knew that I would have to be careful around her. Serena despite her looks was not stupid and the last thing I needed was for her to find out what Chuck and I were doing. She would try to talk me out of it or worse she would tell Nate and that is a can of worms nobody needed to deal with. Well for now I had things under control and I hoped that it stayed as such. I would have to warn Bass to be careful. The smart thing would probably be to end things with him and yet I couldn't, not yet anyways. Chuck made me feel alive and I wasn't ready to lose that.

TBC…

**AN: Hey I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought that it came out alright since it was a different POV. Anyways, let me know your thoughts about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

By the time Monday rolled around I was actually excited to go to school and believe me that had _never _happened before. I absolutely detested school, but then again I wasn't actually excited about the class or anything. I was just anxious to see Blair since I hadn't seen her since our one and only night together. It was almost as if something came up just to keep us from seeing each other. At first it had been the arrival of her mother coming back from France early which made it so staying over was impossible. Then it had been Lily wanting to have a family day with everyone in order for all of us to bond. Add to that dinner parties and what not it left no time for Blair and I to move on with her next lesson. We really needed some sort of schedule.

As I stepped out of the limo I made sure my sunglasses were covering my eyes. It was an extremely bright day and even with my shades my eyes burned slightly. I kept my head down as I headed towards the step where Blair was sitting with her minions. I could sense her frustration though frustration at what I had no idea. They were all chatting about some upcoming party called 'kiss on the lips' to which the Queen B herself happened to be hosting. Hmm I wonder what it would take to score an invitation to this little get together.

"Good morning ladies." I offered up a charming smile as I sat down next to Blair brushing our thighs together. As expected she jerked her leg away from mine and shot me a fiery glare. "You all look beautiful as always. I couldn't help, but overhear the fact that there is a party on Saturday. Is my invitation in the mail? I would hope so because a party is not a party if Chuck Bass isn't there."

The brunette scoffed and quickly grabbed an invitation from a blond girl who had been handing it to me. Now that I got a good look at her and I can smell her scent I realized this must be little Jenny Humphrey. My smirk widened as I eyed her up and down. She was cute in an innocent school girl kind of way. It is odd thinking of vampires and innocent in the same sentence. Perhaps I should take her under my wing and help her realize what a _real _vampire could be. Her brother would be livid and to me that is just a bonus.

"You're kind of not invited." Blair stated with a wicked little smirk of her own as she tucked the invitation in her jacket pocket. "There is certain elegance at these parties that you simply do not have Bass. Besides that we are out of invitations. Jenny must have forgotten to give someone theirs. I am sure that you can entertain yourself with whatever debauchery you decide to indulge in. Now if you will excuse us I have things I need to do. Have a good day Bass."

After the little group minus Jenny Humphrey had headed in to the school I turned to the young vampire. "Is there something I can help you with because if not I have other things I could be doing? You are free to join me if you want, but remember if you hang out with me you do as I do and I could think of a thing or two I could do to you. Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?"

When she blushed I laughed in my head. This was almost too easy. You would think that since she was a vampire she would know a thing or two, but being raised in the human world she was naïve. I could have so much fun with her which was piss her brother off. I'd have to think of the ways I could use her to get what I wanted and what I wanted was Blair. I would use Jenny, Nate, Serena, Dan and whoever else I could manipulate as chess pieces. This was a game I would not lose.

"I have class, but I thought you might want a invitation." She pulled one from her pink purse. "If anyone asks where you got it don't mention me. Maybe I will see you there and we could hang out?"

Taking her hand in mine I brought it to my lips and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. "I am looking forward to it. I thank you for the invitation and as token of my gratitude there will be a present waiting you for when you get home. You can wear it to 'kiss on the lips' and be the envy of all the girls there."

I smiled charmingly at her until she finally walked away. As soon as she was out of sight the smile dropped from my lips. Pretending to be a good guy was torture. It made me feel so _clean _and utterly _human_. I would have to do something to get rid of the clean feeling. Maybe Blair could help me get rid of this by doing a few dirty deeds with me. Suddenly I found myself looking forward to this party and not because the young Humphrey girl would be there. I could care less about her. My focus was on the queen and I would get my way. She could pretend to hate me, but the truth of the matter is _she _came to _me. _She had started this little game of cat and mouse and I would not allow her to end it so soon. After all I was predator and she was my prey. Maybe in the mortal word she was the predator, but she had never come up against someone like me. This should be an interesting battle of brains, viciousness, and manipulation. This was going to be my greatest victory ever.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It sets things up for things to come. I think that it came out alright and I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Ideas are welcome as well.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

The rest of the school week passed by like a cool breeze on a summer day and before I knew it the time for the 'kiss on the lips' party had arrived. The entire school was talking about this party. You couldn't have a conversation without someone mentioning this shindig within the first five minutes of conversation. Apparently this party was a yearly thing hosted by the one and only Blair Waldorf. If you weren't at this party then you weren't worth knowing. It's a good thing I have an invitation not that I would need one if I really wanted to get in. All I would have to do was glamour the person at the door and poof I would be him. Still I would use the invitation Jennifer Humphrey had given me because I knew it would annoy Blair to no end and she was sexy when annoyed or angry.

Speaking of the queen of Constance, she had been avoiding me all week. At first I had been irritated, but eventually I found the chase kind of fun. I was a vampire, a predator, a hunter, and a master manipulator. I've never had trouble with women before Blair and yet even though she wasn't falling for my charms right away I didn't mind. Her resistance actually made it all the more exciting. When I finally ended the game and had her right where I wanted her I knew my victory would taste sweet. Perhaps I would prolong our game in order to make my pleasure last longer.

Suddenly a knock came from the other side of the door and I remembered that Nathaniel was coming over here so we could take my limo to the party. We never did talk about how I spent the day with Blair. He acted as if it never happened and I played along. I figured it would be best to keep him in my sight and away from Blair. The last thing I needed was for the human male to try and rekindle his relationship with her before I had a chance to have her. I did not want to glamour Nate because I actually liked the human and if a human mind was messed with too many times it could eventually lead to serious problems. I would do it if I had to, but not a moment earlier. Serena, in my personal opinion, didn't have many brain cells to begin with and so I had no fear of doing her any permanent damage. Any hard to her brain would only be an improvement.

"Nathaniel I was starting to think you had forgotten we agreed to meet here." I said as way of greeting after opening the door and ushering him in to the penthouse. "Would you care for a little fresh air before we head to the party?"

His blue eyes lit up at the mention of a joint. It was almost sad how predictable he could be at times. "It's like you read my mind dude. I am not sure I would be able to make it through tonight without a little herbal relief. I would rather be out of my mind when I beg for forgiveness from Blair. She hasn't called me or anything and I have to hear it from my folks how I am ruining the best thing in my life. Maybe they are right and Blair is perfect for me. It is just that sometimes I feel like my life is planned out and I have no say in any of it. Shouldn't I be allowed to do what makes me happy?"

"Happiness is not on the menu for people like us." I stated plain and simple. "We are a higher class of people and we have to deal with the fact that happiness is simply not for us. We are young, rich, and good looking so who cares if we are happy? You can always smoke yourself in to a fabricated state of bliss anyways. Just smoke up and deal with it all. As for your relationship with Blair all I can say is that if you don't want to tap that ass find someone you do want to seal the deal with. Like I said, happiness is not on the menu for people like us, but you can come close by doing what you want and not bending to the demands of your parents."

I could tell the blond lacrosse player was thinking about what I had said and I hid my smirk. I didn't even have to mess with his mind to get what I wanted. The human mind is easy enough to manipulate with a few well-placed words. For example with Nate all I had to do was pretend that I actually cared. I mean he is my friend and yet that does not mean I care. A vampire doesn't care for anyone other than themselves. It's how we are raised and it works for us. Emotions make you week or at least that is how Bart raised me to believe and I actually agreed with him on this one thing which was a miracle in itself considering I didn't agree with him on anything else.

"Maybe you're right." He spoke up after a minute or two had passed. "I need to do what I need to do for me and not my parents. They need to stop using me as a tool to get what they want. I am there son and they should be worried about my happiness. They should let me follow my dreams instead of trying to relive their youth through me. I don't want to go to Dartsmouth, I am not ready to propose to Blair and to be honest I am not sure I ever will be. I want to enjoy the rest of my senior year and that is what I am going to do. Thank you for the advice man I'm glad we are friends. We should probably get going if we want to be on time. This should be a great night. It's the first night of the rest of my life."

I smirked as we headed out the door. That had been easier than taking candy from a baby. I would not have to worry about Nathaniel getting in the way tonight as I pursued Blair. She had run from me all week long and tonight I was going to catch her. We had an arrangement and I was going to make sure that she kept her end of the bargain. Oh yes, I was going to catch my queen and I was absolutely positive we would both enjoy it.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry the chapters are coming out a little bit slower than normal, but I have a lot going on right now. Real life is just interfering with my writing. I will try to post faster though I cannot make promises. Let me know what you all thought and the next chapter is the actual kiss on the lips party. I wanted this chapter to have Nate and Chuck.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

By the time Nathaniel and I arrived at the 'Kiss on the Lips' party the hostess was nowhere in sight. I spotted Jenny Humphrey in the back of the room waving to get my attention. I rolled my eyes before quickly disappearing in to the crowd of people. I was in no mood to around the young vampire girl who had developed a crush on me in a matter of day's maybe even hours. I had something of more importance to do anyways. Closing my eyes I tried to focus on Blair's heartbeat. Every human had a unique signature when it came to the beating of their heart and the brunette queen's was a low hum under each beat. It made her easy to track. As soon as I locked on to the beat of her heart I started to follow it. Nate had already found a group of his friends and it didn't look as if he was in any big hurry to find his girlfriend.

I found her up on the roof oddly enough. She didn't hear me as I approached her since she was too busy looking over the side and down at all the people belong entering the party. Even from this height I could hear the music and the moving of bodies as they rubbed together to the beat they were currently dancing to. The scent of sex filled the air and blood as well. I could almost taste the blood pumping in the veins of all the humans at the party. It made me hungry though I managed to push the feeling back as I approached Blair and set my hands on her waist from behind. I wanted to have a firm grip on her in case she stumbled. A fall from this height wouldn't end well on her fragile human body.

"Bass I thought I told that you weren't invited?" Her tone was full of irritation even as she unconsciously leaned against me.

I smirked knowing she couldn't see since she was still looking at the people down below. "I thought I made it clear that I don't take orders? I'm Chuck Bass and that means I do _what _I want to do _when _I want to do it. Besides we both know you really did not want me to stay away. Where would the _fun _in that be?"

As I spoke I slid my right hand from her way down so that it rested against the fabric covering her thigh. The red satin material of the dress she wore was cool against my fingers. I continued to toy with the fabric as I let my lips brush against the shell of her ear. I could feel her shiver because of my actions though she managed to hold herself together rather well. I noticed one of her hands settled over mine as if she wanted to remove it from her thigh, but was unable to do so for whatever reason.

"You can't be touching me Bass." Blair whispered even though her body continued to brush up against mine. "What if Nate comes up here and sees this? What if _anybody _comes up here and sees this? I'm Blair Waldorf and I have a reputation to keep up. I can't party, get in to trouble, and sleep with whoever I want. If I get caught with you up here everything I've worked so hard for will go down the drain."

"Nobody is going to come up here." I replied running my along her pulse point. I could feel the urge to sink my fangs in to her throat, but I knew that if I did I wouldn't be unable to stop and that could not happen. I would just have to feed later on after the party. Maybe I would feed from a few girls rather than just one. I didn't need any deaths on my hands tonight because I did not want to deal with the consequences. "Besides the thrill of getting caught makes it more exciting does it not? You can't tell me that your heart isn't pumping. You cannot look me in the eye and say knowing any second someone could up here and see us in this position doesn't turn you on. It makes everything that much _more_."

By this point Blair had turned around so that she was facing me. Her eyes locked with mine in an intense battle of wills. "We shouldn't be doing this Chuck. We shouldn't even be _talking _about it. I'm with Nate and maybe I can justify what we did the other night because I was hurt, but there is absolutely no way that I can justify anything we may do tonight if we continue."

I rubbed the tip of my nose against hers letting both of my hands once again rest on her waist. "I don't _care _what people will think or they may say. I've never cared and that's the reason why I am content with my life the way it is. Have a little fun Waldorf and let your hair down for a change I can guarantee that you'll like it. Come of Waldorf take a chance with me. Let yourself actually _live _for once in your life."

I offered my hand to her and waited. I knew she would take it because she was compelled by her human curiosity. Blair felt the need to see more. It wasn't a feeling she would be able to explain. All she knew was that I held the answers she wanted and she would do whatever it took to get them. It was part of her human nature simple as that. As I had anticipated she slid her hand in to mine.

"There is a room in the back where nobody will be able to find us." She said with a small smile. "The party is in full swing anyways and if there is a problem I know that Katie and Isobel will be able to handle it. I deserve a little time off anyways to be who I really am."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and had a great Thanksgiving. I thought this chapter turned out alright and I would love to hear your thoughts so please leave them in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair and I found a room upstairs away from the party. It appeared to be an office of some kind complete with an oak desk and laptop computer. The second I had kicked the door closed making sure it was locked since I did not want to be interrupted anytime soon, Blair basically attacked me though not with violent intentions obviously. I found it ironic she was acting so much like a wild animal when it fact I was a vampire and more animal like than she was. Her hands fisted in my hair as her lips crushed to mine allowing me to taste her cherry lip balm. It wasn't as good as human blood, but damn did it come close.

Both of my hands went to her waist after I used one arm to clear off the desk sending everything including the laptop crashing to the floor and smashing in to pieces. I really need to be careful of my strength unless I wanted Blair to end up like that laptop and I doubted she would be this much fun in that kind of condition. Lifting her up on to the desk I stood between her legs setting my hands on her thighs and pushing her dress up slowly. I didn't want to rush her in to anything and if it were any other girl I would take what I wanted and not bother with what the girl wanted, but this wasn't any other girl it was Blair and like it or not I did care.

"Aren't you glad that I don't follow the rules now?" I smirked and pulled away allowing her to catch a breath that I had no need for, but pretended to need anyways so that I wouldn't blow my cover. "If I had listened to you and stayed away you would still be bored out of your mind pretending to be the perfect society princess. You know I think you need a crown to complete the look. Perhaps I will buy you one because we both know you don't want to leave that up to Nate since it is obvious I know you better. If I buy you a crown I do hope you'll wear it for me and I mean only the crown."

The brunette gave me a look full of disgust and choice to ignore my crown comment. "Nate loves me and I love him. The only reason I am here with you right now is because my boyfriend just can't give me what I need and you can. Don't go getting any stupid ideas in your head like thinking that I could ever have any actual feelings for you. You knew what this was when it started and it is going to stay that way plan and simple. Now shut up and kiss me or I am leaving to find something more interesting to do with my time."

I shrugged letting her think that she had won the battle for now. I instead focused on leaving little bite marks on the pale column of her throat. I could hear her blood flowing under the skin and my baser instinct wanted me to sink my teeth in to her throat. One little bite wouldn't hurt would it? She didn't even have to know what I was doing. Just because I was not able glamour her it did not mean I couldn't drink from her. She would think it was a love bite and nothing more. My hunger would be sated plus I really wanted a simple little taste.

Before I could stop myself I gave in to my vampiric urges and sank my fangs in to the tender flesh of her throat. I felt her skin tear and heard her moan. She seemed to like the feeling. When the first drop of her blood hit my tongue I was lost. It was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted before and I've drank from a lot of people. I wanted more and I had to have it no matter what. There was no longer a choice in the matter. Even if I had wanted to stop I wouldn't be able to do so.

After a moment or two I realized that Blair had tried push me away, but I hadn't noticed until her arms fell away and by that point I managed to pull my fangs from her neck and look down at her. I saw that she was passed out and immediately I started to panic. I picked her up when I realized that she had passed out from blood loss. I had taken too much from her. If I didn't her to a hospital and fast she could very well die. The thought of her forever dead left a lump in my throat. I would rather have her undead than dead forever, but I couldn't turn her not without her permission that was a vampire rule and without her conscious I couldn't very well ask her. She would probably think I was crazy anyways. I know if our positions were switched I would think she was crazy if she told me she was a vampire.

I unlocked the door to make sure that nobody was around to see what I was about to do. I could get in to big trouble from the vampire council if they found out I had used my powers when humans were around. As soon as I was sure that it was clear I started running at my top speed. To the humans who may catch a glimpse of me it was not as if they would be able to really see. I would be nothing more than a blur to them.

"I need some help!" I called out as we entered the hospital. I slowed down right as we got to the emergency room. "This girl is suffering from severe blood loss."

I watched as Blair was carted off and I prayed to whatever god who listened to vampires that she would be alright. I knew now that I had feelings for her even if I could not determine exactly what feelings they were. I hoped she would survive so that I could figure them out, in order to do that I needed her alive and scheming like she loved to do because my un-life wouldn't be the same without her.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people sorry it took me a while to update, but I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It needed to happen in order for the story to progress so don't be angry. Let me know if you liked this or not and what your thoughts are. What do you think is going to happen?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

One thing about being a vampire is the fact I never had to worry about getting sick. Diseases that effected vampires were few and far between. While they did exist there hadn't been an outbreak in over a hundred years or so. As far as I knew they were mostly extinct. I was glad for it because if vampires had to go to hospitals it would be a sad for our species. I detested hospitals which smelled like death and medication. You would think that being a vampire I liked the smell of death, but on the contrary I preferred the scent of life and blood. Death was disgusting and left a bitter taste in my mouth. It also gave me the feeling of wanting to vomit or at least I think that is what the feeling was.

"Chuck!" I stood up as I saw my soon to be stepsister, Lily, Eric, my father, and Nate heading towards me at a rush. My father had a scowl on his face since he could read my mind and so he knew what happened. I noticed he had used glamour on all of them much in the same way I had done with the doctors attending to Blair. They all thought she had fallen and hit her head which is what caused the blood loss. "Where is she? Is Blair going to be alright? Has she woken up yet? I read once that the longer a person is out the less likely it is they will wake up."

"I am not sure if she is awake or not." I replied running my fingers in my hair. "The doctors won't tell me anything because I am not family. I tried telling them that her mother is out of the country and that her father lives in France, but they won't listen. That maid of hers, Dorota, is trying to get in contact with Harold since her mother can't be reached. Lily do you think you could talk to them and explain the situation?"

"Of course I will go now and see what I can find out." My soon to be stepmother headed off to the front desk with Eric following behind her.

Nathaniel was looking at me with suspicion before it changed to an expression of gratefulness. "I am glad you found her Chuck. Whose knows what would have happened had you not been there. It could have been a while before anyone stumbled upon her."

"Yeah who knows?" I muttered feeling guilt well up in the pit of my stomach before I tried to push it away. I would not feel guilty for doing what was in my nature. I shouldn't have to feel guilty over it and yet I did.

My father had never taken his eyes off of me even as he addressed the others he is stayed glued on me and I knew whatever happened next wouldn't be good. With my father it never was. "Why don't you two go and see what Lily has found out while I speak to my son in private for a moment."

I waited until Nate and Serena disappeared down the hall before addressing my father. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about Sir?"

"As soon as you called I should have known that I would have to clean up after one of your messes again. I always do and I shouldn't have expected that to change." Bart snapped his anger rolling over me in waves. "I never should have thought you would grow up. You are to go home and pack your bags. Jack will be here tomorrow evening to pick you up. You are going to go back and stay with him until a time when I return and figure what to do with you."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Bart was going to send me away? Any other time I wouldn't care and never would I dare stand up to him, but this time was different. I had important things here and friends as well. More importantly I had Blair and I would be damned if I just let my father send me away. I never asked for his help and I didn't want nor did I need it. I could handle this situation on my own. I had taken care of myself for years and he only ever offered what he called his help when I was in trouble which I'll admit was quite often, but that wasn't the point. The point is that I am not going to let him send me away like trash, not this time around.

"No." I spoke the one word with a conviction I had never used before especially when it came to my father.

The look on his face told me how surprised he was that I had actually stood up to him. "What did you say to me Charles?"

I straightened my shoulders looking him right in the eye, another thing I did not do very often. "Have you suddenly become hard of hearing _father_? I said no and I mean. I am not going anywhere and if you _try _to send me away I _promise _that I will do whatever I can to make your life a living hell. You really _don't _want to test that threat I can guarantee you this. You are going to call Jack and tell him that plans have changed. If you don't the first thing I will do is tell Lily the truth and while you can just glamour her to forget I will keep on telling her the truth again and again and since you claim to love her I doubt you will want to risk permanently messing up her brain. I don't think that I have to say anymore since I am pretty sure that you get my point. I am going to see what my new _mother _found out about Blair. If I were you I would remember what I said next time you think about sending me away without my permission."

With that said I smirked once before walking away from my father. It was nice to finally stand up to Bart about something. I should do it more often. Right now though I needed to find out how the Queen of Constance was holding up. I knew convincing her what happened didn't actually happen would be harder than it was with the others. I couldn't glamour her so I would have to use my charm and skill with words to convince her it had all been an illusion. Maybe she wouldn't remember what happened that would save me a lot of trouble, but knowing her she would remember every little detail.

TBC…

**AN: Hey guys I hope that you all liked this chapter. I liked writing Chuck standing up to Bart it was pretty exciting to write. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. In the next chapter Blair wakes up and Chuck has to convince Blair what she thinks didn't actually happen when it actually did. What do you all think will happen? Feel free to tell me in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

To my immense satisfaction my father did not come after me when I stood up to him about not leaving. I think that a part of him might even be proud to see his son had grown a backbone, but then again it could just be wishful thinking on my part. Either way it didn't really matter why he had chosen to leave me alone I was just happy he had. I too much on my mind to deal with right now and the last thing I needed was to get involved in another argument right now.

I needed to think about what I would tell Blair had happened when she woke up. It had to be convincing because she was the queen of Constance for a reason. Her smarts are what kept her throne warm and waiting for her. In the society she lived in you had to be smart and manipulative if you wanted to get anywhere in life.

I realized that if I was not careful Blair would put the pieces together and figure out my secret. If she knew the truth the council my kill her if she was deemed a threat to our world. The only way I would be able to save her if that happened would be by making her my human pet and yet somehow I just could not see her willing to be my human pet. Most likely she would choose death over anything else and so I wouldn't let it get to that point. I would do my best to convince her it had been a dream or her mind playing tricks on her due to a head wound she had received.

"Mr. Bass?" My head snapped up when a nurse called my name. The others had gone home since it was late, but I offered to stay. Truth was I needed to be the first to see her and I _may _have made them think they were more exhausted than they actually were. "Ms. Waldorf is awake if you would like to see her. It will have to be a quick visit because she needs her rest."

"Are we sure we cannot come up with some sort of agreement?" I questioned letting my eyes lock with hers as I entered her mind. Putting suggestions in her head was easy enough. I could have paid her off, but this was more entertaining in my personal opinion. "You must know that her mother is Eleanor Waldorf and if you think back you should remember the call you received before coming to speak with me. I just got off the phone with her and she assured me that you said it was alright if I stayed with her daughter until she could get here from France. If that was some sort of mistake I can always call Eleanor back and see about having Blair transferred to a hospital that is more accommodating."

The middle aged redheaded nurse smiled at me as the suggestions I had planted in her head took over. I hadn't spoken to Blair's mother and I doubt she even knew her only child to be in the hospital. Still as far as the nurse was concerned Eleanor had called and requested I stay her teen daughter. "Oh I must have forgotten about the call for a moment Mr. Bass I am sorry about that. It's been a busy night, but I remember now. You are all clear to stay here until her mother arrives in a few days. I'll have someone bring you a pullout cot to sleep on."

"Thank you." I replied with a fake yet convincingly charming smile. I quickly made my way to the room where my brunette obsession would be staying for at least a couple of days. Quickly I sat down next to the hospital bed she was stretched out on and tried to look concerned, but no too concerned since I was Chuck Bass and showing too much emotion would give me away. "By the scowl on your face I see you haven't suffered from memory loss due to your fall. You're just lucky I found you and brought you to the hospital otherwise who knows what could have happened to you. Don't you know it is never a good idea to pass out a party? Not if you do not want to end up with either an unwanted pregnancy or an STD of some kind."

"Is that the lie you told them?" Her eyes narrowed and she pushed herself up in to a sitting position. "You and I both know that I didn't fall and hit my head nor did I pass out from too much alcohol. I know when to stop drinking since my initials are _not _S.V. I'm not exactly sure what happened though I know you did _something _to me. The last thing I remember is being on the desk and then a sharp pain over my pulse point. The next thing I know is I wake up in the hospital. I'll have you know I asked the doctor to run a toxin test and if they find _any _traces of a date rape drug I _will _press charges and not even your father will be able to protect you."

One of my eyebrows rose as I held in a smirk. I hadn't anticipated her thinking I would sink so low as to use a date rape drug on her especially when she had been willing. Still she was pretty smart and had added up the clues which led her to believe the most obvious choice rather than the craziest which actually _was _the truth. "Honestly Waldorf I am wounded you think I would sink that low or that I would need drugs to get you in bed with me. Are they giving you good drugs for pain? You should be a writer because you come up with the craziest things I've ever heard. I am half tempted to go home and let you suffer from boredom, but I can cut you a break since you are obviously suffering from brain trauma of some sort. In the morning when my innocence is proven I will be looking for an apology and feel free to be creative if you would rather apologize another way instead of using words."

TBC…

**AN: Since I am very sick right now I broke the chapter in half and the next one will take place later the next day when Blair starts to put the pieces together. The reason she thought it may have been date rape or something is not because she truly believes Chuck would do that to her, but rather because it was the option that made the most sense to her. I mean it's not like him being a vampire would pop in to her mind and even if it did it would sound crazy. I do hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry it is not better I just have a lot going on right now and waiting for a new liver is just stressful. Anyways, let me know what you thought I love hearing your opinions.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

After two days in the hospital mainly for observation, Blair had finally been told she could go home. I think it had a lot less to do with her being clear physically and more with the fact that she was Blair Waldorf and nobody wanted to deal with either her mother or her father if she was unhappy. Everyone knew that if you got on the wrong side of the Waldorf family you would pay for it and since none of the doctors wanted to deal with that they had told Blair she could go home as soon as the paper work was finished. I had offered to take her home; well technically I told her I would be bringing her home so she really had no say in the matter. It was strange that she hadn't put up an argument at all, but she had been acting weird since she woke up in the hospital. I wondered if perhaps aliens had abducted her or something because the queen of Constance wasn't acting the Blair I knew.

As of right now she was in her laptop computer and occasionally she would glance at me as if looking for something. Since I couldn't get in to her mind I had no idea what she happened to be thinking. It would be harder to keep my secret from her if I didn't know how close she was to figuring it out. Of course being the way she was she had to make things difficult for me. I really needed to make sure she didn't figure anything out because if she did there was no way I would be able to keep her safe from Bart. Standing up to him was one thing, but trying to defend a human if they found out about us? I would have no chance since he was much older and had more experience. That is why I needed to make sure Blair never found out the truth. I am not sure how I would do that since I could not read her mind or even enter her head to put suggestions in her mind, but I would think of something because I am Chuck Bass after all.

"As much as I _enjoy _sitting her doing nothing while you type away on your computer you do remember you owe me an apology don't you?" I smirked as stopped whatever she reading on her computer in order to look at me with very irritation expression on her face. "The drug test you asked for came back clean and so that means I didn't do anything inappropriate. I was telling you the truth the entire time. I suppose I can't blame you for thinking I did because I am a Bass after all. I may not show it well, but I have _moments _just _moments _were I don't act like a Bass. Still I find it sweet that you actually thought I'd do something like that. I love knowing I have a bad reputation. Thank you for the best compliment I have ever received."

"You are welcome I suppose." She muttered her eyes going right back towards the computer screen. "I still know that you are keeping something from me and I am going to find out."

I let my eyes close for a second as I tried to control the emotions welling up inside of me. After a moment I opened them to look at her. Now was not the time for me to be sarcastic or an ass as my Uncle Jack often used to describe me. "You _really _don't want to do that Waldorf trust me. I know you have this need to know everything about everybody, but there are some things in this world you _don't _need to know. I am turning in to a girl as I say this no doubt, but I am doing what is best for you in this situation. Trust that I know what I am doing and if you can't then just stay out of my business. It is not only you who could be hurt if you search for the truth. Everyone you care about could be put at risk so if you do not care for your own safety I know you care about theirs even if you won't ever admit it."

She sighed and closed her computer. "If whatever secret you are hiding is dangerous to everyone then why do you even stay? You make it sound as if we all would be better off without you and yet you don't leave. What is keeping you here?"

"You know the answer to that question." I replied softly turning my head away from her piercing gaze. "You know so don't make me say it."

"You either tell me the truth about what you are and what the hell is going or you tell me why you are choosing to stick around." Her tone held no room for argument and yet I knew that I should just go before this conversation got too heated and I ended up saying something I shouldn't. I did not want to end up doing something stupid such as spilling the truth.

"You say it first." I challenged hoping it may stall her. "If you expect me to tell you how I feel then I expect the same in return. Three words eight letters. You say it and I will tell you anything you want to know."

Silence surrounded us as I waited for her to say something. I waited for her to say anything and yet she remained silent for two of the longest minutes I had ever experienced in all my years of existing. Finally she opened her mouth and spoke though it was not the words I wanted to hear. "The only three words you are ever going to hear from me that are made up of eight letters are 'I hate you' because I could _never _feel anything else Bass not for you. Until you tell me the truth I want you to stay out of my life. Don't talk to me in school, don't text or call me, and don't you dare come to my home. You are officially banned from Blair Waldorf's life."

TBC…

**AN: I know this was not the greatest chapter, but well I couldn't seem to get it the way I wanted and since I did not want to work on it forever I just left it the way it was after the last rewrite. The next chapter should be better I hope. Oh I got a kind of rude review and the person did not sign in. If you have something to tell me at least sign in so I can reply. Let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Humans could be so aggravating most of time, especially one human girl who I was caught between wanting to strangle and wanting to spend the night doing more pleasurable things too. Blair Waldorf had to be the most infuriating woman on the planet and of course by some ironic twist of fate she was the one woman I had an interest in. I know that I should be relieved she wasn't trying to find out the truth and yet I wasn't relieved. I was annoyed beyond belief with the brunette because she was avoiding me. I don't mean that she wasn't talking to me I mean full on avoiding to the point that she wouldn't even _look _at me when I was near her.

Ever since she had been released from the hospital I had this odd emotion in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't name. It wasn't guilt because I'm a Bass and a Bass never feels guilt over anything. It is just not something we do. I am not exactly sure what this human emotion is, but whatever it is I don't like it. It feels like something is crawling inside of my stomach clawing and trying to get out, but the only problem was I didn't know how to let it out and I wasn't sure that I would even if I could. I _hate _emotions of any kind and in this moment I hated Blair Waldorf for making me feel.

I think in this one moment I hated her more than anyone should be able to hate another human being. I was at school and while it wasn't my favorite place to be it got me away from my father. I had been heading outside for some herbal refreshment not caring that I had a class coming up when I saw her. At first I thought she was alone in the empty classroom and if she was alone I was going to keep her company because I am a kind soul like that, well I'm not, but I would still give her the pleasure of my company with emphasis on pleasure. It was when I took a step towards the empty classroom I realized that Blair _wasn't _alone. A hiss got stuck in my throat when I saw Nathaniel come to stand next to her and they were laughing. I had never seen her laugh with Nate around and an emotion I knew to be jealousy came to life roaring in my stomach.

She went back to _him _after everything he had done? Was this part of some elaborate plan to get to me? Did the queen of Constance want me to react? If this was a game she had no idea that she was playing with fire. I had been easy on her so far because of feeding on her accidently, but that could all change in the blink of an eye. If she wanted to play then I would play and it is a rule of thumb I don't always play fair. While Nathaniel was my friend I _would _use him in this game if I had to. I may not have the ability to get in to Blair's mind, but Nate's brain was easy pickings. I could basically get him to do anything I wanted. I could manipulate his thoughts or give him suggestions.

Just as I was about to turn around and leave them to whatever they were doing so I could plan, Blair turned her head and looked at me with a smug smile. She had known all along that I had been watching. In fact I could guarantee that is what she wanted. I saw red as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. She really had no idea what she was in for. Blair wasn't ready for war with Chuck Bass. Still if she thought she was ready to take me on in the mind game department then I would show what it was like to play in the big leagues. The brunette may be tough and queen bee among the mortals, but when it came to vampires she was at the bottom of the ladder.

I shot her a smirk right back at her letting her know it was game on. I could tell she knew what I was trying to say since her heart rate picked up. I may have been feeling a little bad about almost draining her dry, but that did not mean I wouldn't take her down in this game she had started. Plus a part of me deep down was actually e_xcited _knowing the little human thought she could take on Chuck Bass. Maybe she really was worthy of being my queen in the vampire world one day. I also had hope this battle of wills would take her mind off unraveling my secret. It would give her something else to focus her energies on.

With one last smirk in her direction I turned around and headed to class. I decided to blow off getting high. I needed to plan my first move of attack and what better place to do that than class? It's not as if I would actually be paying attention or anything because that would never happen. A war of the minds was a lot like the board game Risk. You had to put a lot of thought in to a move before taking the leap. At the very least this would allow me to stretch my mind game muscles. In the human world things got pretty boring so it was nice to know I could still have a challenge once in a while. As I walked down the hall I couldn't keep a half smile off my face. While I wasn't overly thrilled by the fact Blair was back with Nathaniel I was looking forward to whatever came next. No matter the outcome it would be interesting to say the least.

TBC…

**AN: This is more a filler chapter than anything. I have this flu that is going around and I wanted to post something so I posted this. I do hope that you liked it at least a little bit. Anyways, thank you for all the kind reviews and thanks to the reviewer for explaining their comments. Like I have said before I don't mind constructive criticism, but with all my health issues usually I just don't have to energy to go over chapters after I write them so you get them as is. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair's POV-

Usually I wouldn't mind it when Nate wanted to spend time with me. In fact a few weeks ago I probably would have b_egged _for the attention, but today I was on a mission and his presence was annoying. Here I am on my computer digging for dirt which was something I happened to be very good at and my boyfriend was sitting behind me running his fingers in my hair as if I were his pet dog instead of his girlfriend. I had to wonder why he wasn't out doing anything else. Any other time he would be and yet today he was glued to my side.

"Blair what are you doing?" He questioned looking over my shoulder and frowning at the various web pages I had up. "Do you have a paper due or something? Should I be worried my girlfriend has up at least a dozen pages on vampire and other mythical creatures?"

I sighed and bit my bottom lip. This is exactly why I didn't want him around today while I was conducting my research. He could be sweet when he wanted to be, but other times it was just a lot of work to keep him busy. At least he had given me the perfect excuse meaning I didn't have to waste time coming up with one on my own. "It's just for a research paper. We had to pick a myth and write a paper on why said myth has lasted so long in society today. I chose vampires and you won't believe all the lore."

As I expected as soon as I mentioned a paper my blond boyfriend got a look of boredom on his face. "Oh, well if you need help with the paper I can help out. Just tell me what you need me to do and I will do it for you. It's the least I can do considering what a jerk I have been for the last couple of weeks. If I didn't tell you before I am really happy you gave me another chance. You are way too good for me."

"You're sweet Nate." I replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He had just given me a great opening as to how I could get rid of him for the rest of the day. "You don't have to stay here with me all day. I have this paper and I am going to be working on it all day long and I know that you hate to be cooped up. You probably have things that you would rather be doing anyways I wouldn't want to keep you from that."

For a second I wasn't sure if he would leave. He had look on his face where he was torn, but to my glee he nodded and shrugged his should before kissing my cheek. "I would probably be more of a pain anyways. You and I both know that homework isn't really my strong suite. How about I bring by some takeout for dinner? You are always hungry after a big day of studying. Well good luck with your paper Blair I'll see you for dinner."

I smiled until he disappeared from my room. I waited about three minutes before I gave my attention back to my computer. My eyes scanned over the information before I quickly moved on to the next webpage full of information. Most of it was silly and I cast it aside as quickly as I could. There were a few things that caught my attention though, things that were quickly falling in to place when it shouldn't be possible. I felt my hand fly to my throat as one of my hands started to shake. I knew that I couldn't say or do anything until I was absolutely sure. I needed to make sure I had all the facts and in order to do that I had to keep researching. It looked as if it would be a _very _long night.

A couple of hours later I was almost positive that I had an answer. It should not be possible to have the answers I do and yet here they are staring me in the face from my computer screen. There was only one way I was going to know for sure if my suspicions are right. I needed to talk to the Bass-hole, but I really didn't want to do that. If I was right and that was a big if, I am pretty sure he isn't going to be happy that I know the truth. What if he has to shut me up permanently? I mean I am the master at minds games, but this is an entirely new level. To be honest I wasn't sure this was something I would ever be ready for and yet I couldn't really forget everything that I had just learned.

With a sigh I shut down my computer before taking out my cellphone. It would be better to do this sooner rather than later. The sooner I got it over with the better it would be hopefully. I quickly dialed the number and waited for Chuck to pick up which only took two rings before he answered. "I was wondering when you would call me. Are you really giving up the game so soon? I have to say that I am disappointed. I was looking forward to our game."

"I need to talk to you." I said quickly ignoring his other statements. I had called for a reason and I needed to keep my mind on the task at hand. "You need to come over here right now."

I could hear his chuckle and could just picture the smirk on his face. "What if I can't come over? I may have things to do today Waldorf did you ever think of that? What is in it for me?"

"You want to come over because I know what you are." With that I hung up. If that didn't get him over here then nothing would. Now all I had to do was wait for him to show up. It would only be a matter of time.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to write a chapter and so I wrote this. I hope that you all enjoyed it and I would love to hear what you all thought of the finale. I have to admit I was surprised. It was better than I had predicted it would be.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

_I know what you are. _Those where the last words I heard before she hung up. For a moment I will admit that I was stunned. How had she figured it out? Did Blair really know what I was or was she just taking a guess in the wind? Either way what would I do if she did know the truth? I know what I am supposed to do. I am supposed to take care of the threat by any means necessary. I knew exactly what I would do if it were any other human and yet Blair wasn't just any other human. That is how I knew that no matter what Blair knew I would never be able to hurt her because she wasn't just another silly human. She meant something to me even if I wasn't sure exactly what it was yet.

It didn't take me very long to get to her place. Usually I would take the limo, but this time I chose to run because I would get there faster. Before I realized it I was standing behind her. If she hadn't known I was different before then she did now with my appearing almost out of thin air act. "You sounded so urgent on the phone Waldorf I got here as quickly as I could."

Blair whirled around when she heard my voice and felt my breath on her neck. Her heart was racing and yet she still looked calm and collected on the outside. I had to give her props for being able to do that. "I'll add fast to the list of things you are. So far you're fast, strong, you have a strange habit of biting people, you never stay out in the sunlight for very long and even then you never take off your sunglasses, and you are cold like ice which I know isn't due to a health condition. I know what you are."

I smirked and backed her in to the far left corner of her room. Both of my hands came up to rest against the wall efficiently trapping her. "Besides rich, handsome, and incredibly charming what do you think I am? I want you to say it out loud."

"I think you are a Lestat wannabe." Her dark eyes locked with mine. "You're a vampire Bass and don't try lying to me. To be honest I didn't want to believe it at first. I tried going other routes thinking that I was losing my mind and yet I was always brought back to this. It's what you are Bass."

"Are you frightened?" I asked with a tilt of my head. There was no use in lying to her now. For some odd reason I felt as if I couldn't lie to her even if I wanted to do so. "Your body language and heart rate tell me that you are not, but I want to hear you say it."

"Oddly enough I'm not scared." I stood stone still as she raised her hand and pressed it against my cheek. At first I thought she was going to slap me and yet it never came. "It's strange that you feel so human. You don't have fangs either and shouldn't you have fangs? Do you sleep in a coffin? If you do it must be hard to get a good comforter and sheet. Why don't you burst in to flames when you set foot in the light of day?"

"If you did your research you then you know a lot of those things are myths." I replied with a small grin. She was really smart when she set her mind on something. If I could somehow channel that to work in my favor it would be great. "Things are not as black and white as things appear. I will admit that we created a lot of those myths to get humans off our backs."

Blair took what I said and was silent for a few minutes. When she did speak it was to ask a question I hadn't been expecting. "Am I going to become a vampire? You did drink from me after all. Some of the sites I visited said that is all it would take and others said that you would have needed to feed me your blood. For the record I don't want to be a vampire. I just learned that you are real so I think I need a little time to deal with that. God, I can't believe this. It's like something out of a bad teenage romance novel. Please tell me that you don't watch me while I sleep because I don't think I could take that. I would have to fill my room with garlic though I am betting that is another myth so in the end it would pointless."

I laughed and led her over to the bed setting her down. She was taking this really well and yet I wanted to be prepared in case she passed out or something. "You are not going to turn so you don't overwork your brain worrying about that. I am surprised at how well you are taking the news. I should have known you would have figured it out. You really have no idea how dangerous things have become do you?"

"I'm guessing us humans don't know the truth for a reason." She stated leaning against my shoulder. I could tell that emotionally she was drained. "Do you think that for right now we could just pretend everything is okay? Can we forget vampires and Nate and just, I don't know can we just pretend to be normal?"

"Sure." I replied laying her down and wrapping my arms around her waist. I had never seen her like this. She was so calm it was frightening and I could only assume that she had indeed gone in to some kind of shock. "We can pretend for tonight if that is what you need."

TBC…

**AN: I know that Blair's reaction was kind of no reaction at all, but she has indeed one in to a sort of shock. She will have more of a vocal reaction later on. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

I had never intended to fall asleep. I doubt that the brunette curled up in my arms had planned for it to happen either. I noticed her cellphone beeping from the night stand and I picked it up. She had received a text message from Nate saying that he was sorry, but something had come up and he couldn't make it. I smirked before deleting the message from her phone. She would never know that her boyfriend had written and instead chalk it up to him blowing her off yet again. I, of course, would be her to console her when she realized that he wasn't coming. Setting the phone back exactly where it had been I looked down at Blair who was still sleeping peacefully.

Her reaction to me being vampire had been odd. Any normal person would have thought I was insane and had me committed. Either that or they would have been terrified to the point their heart gave out. Not Blair though, she handled it like she handled everything life and I wasn't sure what to make of that. She had been so calm. It wasn't normal for her to react the way she had. Showing a little more emotion would have been better. For all I knew she could be having some sort of mental breakdown. Since I am not human I have no idea how that works. I guess I would have to wait and see what happened.

I decided to get up and go get something to drink. I did enjoy human food and drinks on occasion. The maid had left a few hours ago. I could smell her scent in the air, but it was stale and at least a couple of hours old. It looks as if I will have to get a drink on my own. It did not take me very long to find some orange juice and a bottle of vodka. I mixed the two fluids together before heading back up the stairs and taking a sip of the juice. When I opened the door to Blair's bedroom I immediately noticed that she wasn't on the bed sleeping. I let my eyes sweet across the room, but she wasn't there. I could smell her and so I knew that she hadn't gone very far. I closed my eyes and listened for her heartbeat. It would tell me where she had run off too.

I picked up the beating of her heart about half a second before Blair burst out of her closet straight towards me with a piece of sharp wood in her hands aimed directly in the direction of my heart. Grabbing her arm I twisted it up at the elbow to keep her from impaling me with the makeshift stake. Blair struggled to free her arm and went to hit me with the other, but I caught her wrist. Using some of my upper body strength I pushed her back until her knees hit the end of the bed and we both tumbled down with me landing on top of her. I pinned her arms to her sides and knocked the stake to the floor. Her dark eyes were on fire as she continued to struggle even though she knew very well she had no chance against beating my vampiric strength.

"What the hell are you doing Waldorf?" I snapped with a growl. I would rather she went back to being freaky calm because at least that I could handle that. "Did you really just try to pull a Buffy on me? What made you think that you could actually stake me?"

"You're a vampire and it works in the movies." She spat letting up on her struggles and glaring at me. "I'm not stupid you know. I've read enough books to know that you are only acting as if you like me so that you can butter me up before you rip my throat out. I would have set you on fire, but I didn't want to risk destroying the rest of my home."

Finally I let go of her arms and leaned back in a sitting position. "You wanted to kill me because you thought I will kill you. It would make sense if I hadn't done the exact opposite by saving your life when I brought you to the hospital. Don't you think that if I wanted you dead I would have done it by this point in time?"

She shot me a look letting me know that she did not buy my story for a fraction of a second. "You've made it clear that you like the game the hunt gives you. Well I am not going to play this game with you Bass. I won't become your next meal."

"I don't want to kill you." I told her calmly. "When are you going to get it through your head I care about you? If I didn't I would have told you what I was from the start, but I didn't because I did not want anything to happen to you. It was you who went looking for the truth Waldorf. You just couldn't leave well enough alone and I should kill you for what you know, but you see I can't. For some strange reason I can't do something that would physically hurt you."

Her dark brown eyes rolled. "Sure you don't Bass. Almost draining me dry was the most pleasant experience of my life."

Her sarcasm was not needed in my opinion. "That was an accident Blair. I never wanted to hurt you, but I was lost in the moment. I would never hurt you because I-"

When I paused she tilted her head slightly. "Because you what?"

"You know the reason Blair." I said not ready to say those three words consisting of eight letters. "You know the reason and so there is no reason for me to say it."

TBC…

**AN: I broke this chapter in half because I was not feeling well. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. I would love to hear your thoughts though and I hope that you had a great Christmas. I am doing a Christmas one-shot series and if you request a one-shot I will write it for you even though Christmas has come to pass.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

It ended up so that I didn't leave Blair's place until the early hours of the morning. She had asked a lot of questions about me being a vampire and while I knew the more I told her the more danger I inadvertently put her in, I had felt compelled to answer all of her questions. To her credit though she did not run off screaming and instead listened intently before moving on to her next question. Eventually her human body grew exhausted and she fell asleep in my arms. I knew then that if I was going to make a break for it and head home it would have to be when she was sleeping otherwise I would most likely never leave.

By the time I got to my temporary home I was prepared to face my father yet again, but I should have known he wouldn't face me like the man he claimed to be. No, he brought in reinforcements instead. When I entered my bedroom I found Georgina Sparks waiting for me and I _knew _without any real proof that my father had brought her here. Georgina was known for being able to cause trouble I had no doubt she would bring New York to its knees if I did not keep an eye on her. This is not something I needed to deal with right especially with Blair in the picture. Georgie could be _extremely _possessive and a human did not stand a chance against her rage or mind games no matter how devious the brunette Queen of Constance may be.

"Where have you been? I texted you all night." She stood up and game to stand in front of me as she ran her hands down my chest. It was no secret that Georgina and I had this weird on and off thing going on, but that had been in the vampire realm not the human world. Plus it wasn't as if we'd ever had real feelings for each other. It was a game plain and simple. "I wanted to surprise you, but you never came back. I got so bored I had to play with that youngest boy Eric."

I tensed when I heard her say this. Georgina tended to play rough and Eric was human plus I actually did see him like a brother. I knew that I couldn't show my concern because that would spur her in to messing with him again in the future if she had any inkling that it got to me. I tried to play it off as being bored when I questioned her. "You weren't too rough were you? There is only so much blood the maids will clean up before they become suspicious and start asking questions."

Just as I had expected Georgina laughed with that twisted smile of hers firmly in place. "Don't worry I didn't spill any blood. Oh I planned to drink that boy dry because he has that cute puppy look about him, but you know I tend to seduce my meals and I couldn't exactly do that with him. Did you know he was gay?"

I had never been happier than my soon to be step brother liked men. In this case it had probably saved his life. "Actually I did know that yes. If you are hungry I have the _perfect _guy for you to seduce. He is quite popular in the high school and all of the girls seem to have a thing for him. If you plan on sticking around I could introduce you if you'd like."

I could see interest spark to life in her in her eyes. "Well as it turns out I was planning to stay for a while. Home isn't quite the same without you and I thought we could have a little fun in the human realm. You will never guess who decided to tag along for the ride."

For a brief moment I thought she was going to tell me that my Uncle Jack had come with her, but Jack tended to cause trouble from a distance. "Who?"

"Me." I whirled around to see Carter Baizen standing in my doorway. Oh this just got better and better. Carter and I never really got along and having him here the same time as Georgina was never a good idea. "When G told me that you were in New York I knew I had to tag along with her. I haven't been in the big apple for a while now and I have missed the place."

"As you can see it hasn't changed much from what my father tells me." I replied faking enthusiasm because I did not want him to have any reason to stick around and staying to make my life hell would be a top reason in Carter's book. "If I could leave I would, but I have to stick around and pretend to play happy family."

"Then we will join you." Georgina stated and I offered her a smirk hoping she would think I was thrilled when I actually was the opposite. "I have us all enrolled in school so we will start Monday with you. Tomorrow I expect the grand tour of this place. Do you care to join me in my hotel room?"

"I have prior engagements." I told her watching her frown before quickly turning to Carter who offered her his arm.

After they left I fell back against my bed. Great now I had to deal with two of the craziest vampires ever. If people thought I was bad they had no idea what they were in for now. This city was in for a rude awakening. I would have to play along with the games those two came up with because if I didn't well I am pretty you get the picture. Maybe the world would end before Monday. It was unlikely yes, but I would rather deal with that than Blair meeting Georgina. In comparison to that the zombie apocalypse was looking pretty good.

TBC…

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but there has been a lot going on. I do hope that you all liked this and I would love to hear your thoughts. I will try to update faster, but it may be a little hard with everything going on in my personal life right now.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

_Blair's POV-_

By the time I woke up again Chuck was gone and to be honest I am not sure if I should be relieved or not. I mean the guy admits to being a _vampire. _I should've run screaming on the spot and yet I didn't. I am not quite sure as to _why _I didn't do _exactly _that. Maybe it was because Chuck is the first person who seemed to want to know _me _just for the simple fact that he could. He wasn't interested in knowing me because my family had something to offer his, or because my reputation as Queen B could help him out, or even because he was interested in Serena and only using me to get close to her. For the first time ever someone saw the real Blair and he wasn't asking me to change. He wanted me to be who I was because he _enjoyed _my true nature.

My world had _literally _been spun upside down, but at least it was never boring so I guess that is something. Besides, even if I wanted to run from Chuck Bass due to the fact that he was a vampire it was not as if I would ever be able to outrun him. He was a vampire and from what I knew that meant he was automatically _stronger _and _faster _than I ever could ever wish to be. If my life hadn't been complicated enough before it sure was now. What was I supposed to do with all of this new information? Even if I wanted to tell someone, which I didn't, nobody would believe me. Hell I wouldn't even believe me if I hadn't seen the proof with my own two eyes and heard the truth come from Chuck's lips with my own ears. So I was back around to my same question. What was I supposed to do now?

I wasn't going to pretend it never happened as like I tended to do sometimes when situations did not go my way. I would _never _be able to pretend I didn't know the truth. My view of the world I lived in had changed drastically and I would just have to find a way to cope and move on with my life. This wasn't some silly Hollywood movie and so I would not be like the women in those movies. I would not allow myself to be weak and scared. I was Blair Waldorf the current Queen of Manhattan and I was Queen for a reason. Vampires or not I would continue to do what I did best. Who cares if things got a little too supernatural for my tastes? I never let anything stand in my way and this would be no different.

With that thought firmly in mind I pulled myself out of bed and headed to have a nice hot shower. I had a lot that I needed to get done today and the first after getting showered and dress would be going to confront Nate. He couldn't just make plans and then break them in a text. It was time I reminded Nathaniel Archibald exactly who I was. Yes I loved him, I truly did, but I've had about enough of his games. The only games I liked to play were the ones where _I _made the rules. I had been going easy on Nate recently out of fear of losing him to Serena or someone else and yet I couldn't, no better yet I _wouldn't_, let this carry on for any longer. If I could face a vampire without showing fear then I could handle my boyfriend.

Before I knew it I was finished with my shower and dressed with my makeup done as well as my hair. I hadn't even realized I had been doing anything. That is how lost I had been in my thoughts. With a sigh I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. Nate was no doubt still asleep since it wasn't even noon yet and on weekends he tended to sleep in to the late afternoon if he could get away with it. I would not stand for that anymore. We had functions we needed to attend as the star couple of Constance. It was time for Nate to stop living in his land of teenaged denial and time for him to start growing up and acting like the grownup he would one day have to be.

"Dorota, I will be gone most of the day." I told her as I grabbed half of a bagel off of the table and nibbled on the edge. "If anybody calls for me take a message and if you deem it important enough tell them to call my cellphone, but if you deem it to be something that can wait then tell them I will get back to them. I trust your judgment Dorota."

The maid which had worked for my mother since the day I was born appeared to be shocked by my words. It wasn't often that I complimented her or anyone for that matter. "Thank you Miss Blair I will make sure to do my best. Miss Blair is everything alright? You seem different today."

"I feel different today." I replied with an honest true smile. "Things are finally looking up for the first time since my father left. Feel free to go home early and spend some time with your family."

Again my family maid appeared surprise to hear my words though she did not say anything. She probably figured that if she questioned what I said I may take it back. I offered her one last smile before I headed towards the elevator. I pressed the button which closed the doors and take me down to the outside world. I felt good today, it was good to finally get back to my roots. Strange how Chuck Bass being a vampire is what it took for me to finally realize who I wanted to be.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show a little bit of Blair and I wanted her to get back to who she was before everything went down. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and theories.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

One thing I used to find interesting about Georgina was the fact she always smelled of death. Now one would think that _all _vampires smelt of death, but that isn't at all true. Oddly enough most vampires smelt of life. I assume it is because we take the life of others to survive. Georgina had never smelt of life. I am not sure why and I didn't really care it was just something I had found interesting once upon a time when I had been fascinated with her, but that had been before Blair. Now the smell of death worried me because if Georgina thought for one second had human had taken my interest off of her she would not hesitate to kill said human.

"Look at them." Georgina and Carter were standing next to me as we entered the school yard. The only reason I let them tag along was because it would allow me to keep an eye on them. "It's pathetic really, they think that their trivial lives _actually _matter. I pity them, well actually I don't because that would mean I care, but I do feel a sense of well I am not sure how to say it. I think one of the reasons I enjoy killing is because it puts an end to their miserable existence."

Carter smirked as he slung his arm around her shoulder. "I donno G, some of these girls have _potential._"

I knew that I needed to do whatever it took to keep Carter from getting interested in any of the girls here. When Carter caught sight of a human he liked, well it never ended well for the human and that is saying something coming from me considering the way I look at the human race. Perhaps Blair was making me weak? No, I would never let a girl, especially a human get to me in such a way. I was Chuck Bass and I was above emotion. I had to be considering the company I was currently keeping. Emotions would only cost the few humans who did not bore me their lives.

"The company they offer is tedious." I replied lazily making sure to come off as bored. "I wouldn't suggest looking for company in any of them. I gave a few of them a test run and ended up sorely disappointing me."

"What about her?" I followed Carter's gaze and froze when I realized he was staring straight at Blair. Of course it had to be her. Carter always had a habit of wanting the women who belonged to me and first and make no mistake, Blair was mine. She may not have accepted that yet, but it was the truth. Waldorf belonged to Chuck Bass and I wasn't known for sharing. "She appears to be the leader. I've always had a liking for the leaders haven't I G?"

She grinned evilly at him before turning her gaze to me. "So she is the one who needs to be removed in order for me to take place as the rightful queen. What's her deal Bass?"

Oh how I loathed the female vampire in this moment. The last thing I wanted to do was give her any information on Blair and yet if I did not she would see it as a challenge. I'd have to tread very carefully. "She is nobody really. Not even worth the effort of dethroning. Her mother is some big fashion designer. She's just like the rest of them. Not a brain in her head and not worth the effort of draining. Come on, I'll show you around before classes start and probably during them since I can't be bothered to attend."

As we walked off in the other direction I looked back at Blair. Her dark eyes followed me and I knew she knew something was going on, but she was smart enough not to question it right now. Good, her smarts would keep her alive for the time being. Eventually either Georgina or Carter would realize her potential and when that came to pass I would have to come up with another course of action, but for right now it was to try and keep their attention focused elsewhere. Maybe I would send them in Brooklyn's direction. I am sure they could have some with him and his sister. It would give me the time I needed.

As we were walking Nate suddenly appeared in front of us with his trademark smile. "Hey Chuck I was wondering if you wanted to light up before class. Your friends can come along if you want."

Well this wasn't the distraction I was hoping for, but it would work. "Sure we would love to join you for some herbal refreshment this morning. Nathaniel Archibald I would like to meet Georgina Sparks and Carter Baizen. They are, friends of the family and I have known them for years. They will be matriculating with us for the rest of the year."

"Cool, it's nice to meet you." He looked past us in the direction of Blair who was suddenly heading in our direction. "We better hurry because Blair is on the war path and it is much too early for me to deal with that."

Instantly Carter appeared interested. "You know her?"

Nate nodded. "I'm dating her. I have been since we were in Kindergarten. Don't get me wrong she is a great girl, but sometimes she tends to be a little much you know?"

"Well how about you tell me all about it?" He suggested moving away from Georgina to walk alongside the star Lacrosse player. "I've had plenty of experience with girls so maybe I can be of some help."

I nodded towards them when Georgina gave me a look. "You go ahead with them. I have something I need to do, but I'll catch up with you. Go and learn all you can. I know how you love gossip."

As soon as she followed them I headed towards Blair. She needed to know what was going on so she would keep her head down. Usually I would love to see Georgina face off with someone like Blair, but things were more complicated now. For once I was trying to avoid trouble and not looking for it or worse causing it.

TBC…

**AN: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had a lot on my mind and a lot going on. I would love to hear what you thought. Sorry if this chapter was not the best.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

With Georgina and Baizen occupied for the time being, I knew that this was my chance to talk to Blair. I needed to warn her against starting a war with Georgina if the other girl fought for the position of queen and I had no idea that she would. The female vampire could be crazy in a serial killer kind of way. The last thing I wanted was for Blair to get involved with Georgina. She wouldn't make it out alive and I knew this for a fact. No matter how tough she may be, Blair Waldorf was still human and that would be her downfall if she faced off with a vampire. Her humanity was her weakness and it would be the death of her if I did not do something.

"Blair, I need to speak with you." I told her while grabbing her arm and pulling her away from her posse. She would be angry with me no doubt, but better angry than permanently dead.

She jerked her arm trying to get away from me, but I did not loosen my hold. "Hey, let go of me Bass."

I did not release her until we were hidden behind the far left wall of the school building. "I need to talk to you and I knew that you wouldn't listen unless I forced you to do so. You need to renounce your title as queen of Constance."

Immediately her eyes darkened ad her lips pressed together in a tight thin line. "If that was some sort of joke then I am here to inform you it was not in the least bit amusing."

I sighed knowing she would not take this news lightly. "I can assure you that it was not a joke. I am being deadly serious."

"I have worked too hard to just give up my throne." She replied in a deadly calm voice. "The _last _thing I would ever do is just give it up. You have no idea what I had to do in order to earn my position as queen. This is something I have worked for my entire life. Give me one good reason as to why I should even entertain the idea."

"Because things have recently become rather complicated." I told her not really wanting to go in to details, but knowing that it would probably come down to that. Blair would want a real answer and giving her a half assed one would only serve to annoy her. "I don't have time to explain everything to you right now, but I need you to trust me Waldorf. You won't have to give it up forever I can promise you that, but for now I think it would be the best thing that you could possibly do."

The brunette frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "So you are telling me that I should just do what you say because it is what would be best? Well I hate to inform you of this Bass, but I don't take orders from you. I can only guess that this has something to do with the tramp who was hanging off of your arm. Honestly I don't care to know what is going on, but whatever it is, I am not a part of it. I appreciate your concern, but I won't be giving up my title of queen."

I had known that this was most likely to happen and yet it still sent white hot rage shooting down my spine. After everything she could not trust me? Sure I may not be the noblest person on the earth, but I've had many chances to cause her harm and yet I have not done so. I think at the very least she could trust my judgment. I knew what I was talking about, especially when it came to Georgina Sparks and Carter Baizen.

Tightening my grip on her arm I growled low in my chest. "Blair, this is not a game. If you don't give up the rights to queen someone is going to be hurt and I can't be around to protect you all the time."

"I never asked you to protect me." She snapped turning her heal as if she was about to walk away, but at the last second she turned around to address me once more. "For the record, I don't need anyone to take care of me bass. I am plenty capable of taking care of myself. Just because I am human doesn't mean I am less than you or anyone else for that matter. If your little friend wants a war then I will give her one and I will come out the winner. She may play dirty, but I am Blair Waldorf and I have a whole new meaning to the word war."

I wanted to stop her when she walked away, but in the end it would be pointless. She would do what she wanted to do and the only thing I could do was try to take care of damage control because there would be damage. I had no doubt in my mind that there would be casualties in this war and I could only hope that Blair wasn't one of them. She may have said that she did not need nor did she want my help, but that wouldn't mean I wouldn't be keeping an eye on her in case she got in to a situation she could not deal with. For right now though I would sit back and watch how things played out.

I would admit that Blair was pretty hot when she was unwilling to back down. It made me want her all the more and I would have her. With Georgina around I could use her to my advantage. I would have to be careful of course to make sure that things did not backfire on me, but I was pretty sure that I could anything that came my way.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter and I know it wasn't the best, but I am not feeling that great lately.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl**

_Blair's POV-_

Who did Chuck Bass think that he was telling me that I should lay down my title as queen? Just because he was a bloodsucking creature of the night, it did not give him the right to tell me how to run _my _life. What did I care about some vampire female who thought that not being human gave her the right to take something I had worked so hard for? If she wanted a fight then I would give her no matter what Chuck Bass had to say about it. I wouldn't go down without a fight and as it was I doubted she could take me down even if in her opinion I was a lowly human.

"Hello beautiful." I hadn't been looking where I was going and so the voice startled me out of my thoughts. When I looked up I saw the man who had been with Chuck earlier. The same man who had been hanging out with Nate. I think Nate had mentioned his name to be Carter something. "You're Blair Waldorf right? I'm Carter Baizen a friend of Chuck's."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not sure who I feel worse for, you or Chuck."

A cocky smirk came to rest on his lips. I had been hoping to repel him with that comment, but apparently that was not to be. If anything it seemed to make him want to stick around for even longer. 'Oh I like you. You have a fire not many people possess. I am surprised Chuck didn't see it or perhaps he did and that is why he tried to make it clear that you were off limits. I find it funny that someone like _you _caught his attention. Though I suppose that I can see the appeal."

The way he looked at me, as if I was something to eat, or worse some kind of toy he could use for his own amusement, set me on edge. "First off I am not a thing and I don't belong to anyone, least of all Chuck Bass."

Carter gave me a look I couldn't quite decipher. "Whether you like to think so or not you do belong to Chuck Bass even if you are dating Nate. Though I wouldn't mind taking either of their places if you are looking for a new king. I hear that you are the queen of this place."

"You heard right." I replied making sure to stand up straight as I looked him in the eye the best I could. "I know your little female companion wants to be queen, but she needs to know that I will not give up my throne easily."

"I'll be sure to pass the message along." He told me as his smirked changed to a thoughtful grin. "I may even offer my services to help you keep your throne. I like a good battle of the minds once in a while and it has been _so _long since I have been involved in a war. You just call and I will be there at your beck and call. It is about time Georgina was taken off of her high horse. She has grown cocky and it will be nice to see her taken down a peg or two."

'I am perfectly capable of handling her on my own despite what anyone thinks." I snapped before catching sight of Chuck stand a ways behind Carter with his head tilted slightly. It was obvious he was listening in on our conversation. Well maybe I could use this conversation to my advantage? As a way to show him that I wasn't his and did not need his help. With a seductive smile I set my hand on Carter's arm. "Though if you are offering your help I won't turn it down. How would you like to come to my place after school? You can tell me everything there is to know about this Georgina girl."

He smirked as we started walking down the hallway. "What is it that I will be getting out of this besides the obvious I mean?"

I bit my bottom lip teasingly. "I guess that you will have to wait and see."

"I love surprises." He told me letting his eyes roam over my entire body.

I pretended not to notice as I looked back at Chuck. He was glaring at us and I knew he was probably throwing a fight in his mind. Inwardly I cheered. That would show him to treat me as if I was nothing more than property. I may be human, but I was still Blair Waldorf and Blair Waldorf did not belong to anyone and never would. I was my own woman and I was a powerful woman at that. I would remind everyone of that fact.

"I guess I will see you after school then." I told Carter as we approached my next class which happened to be one I shared with Chuck. I had wonder if he would actually be attending todays lesson since he was heading this way. Well this should be interesting. Leaning up on my tip toes I pressed a chaste kiss to Carter Baizen's cheek. The cold of his skin caused my lips to tingle and not in a good way. "I will be outside waiting for you, but if you aren't there five minutes after the bell rings I am leaving without you. I wait for no one."

"WI won't keep the queen waiting then." He assured me before placing a kiss on my knuckles and walking away.

I headed in to the classroom knowing full that Chuck was behind me waiting for me to notice him. I was perfectly fine with pretending that he did not exist. I would talk to him when I wanted to speak with him and not a moment sooner. Besides, it may do him some good to be kept waiting since I am pretty sure it did not happen to him very often.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts as always.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!

Sometimes I wondered how Blair Waldorf could be so brilliant, yet so stupid at the same time and today was one of those days i was left questioning her mental stability. Why on earth would she let Carter in to her home when she knew what he was? It was almost as if the queen of Constance was purposely looking for trouble. Was this her way of trying to make me jealous? If that was her main goal then she could accomplish it by using Nate. What could have possessed her to think using Carter Baizen in her game against me would be a smart move? If he found out she was playing him then he would kill her without regret or compassion and he would be sure to make sure it was as painful a death as possible.

It ended up so that I followed Blair and Carter back to her penthouse. I'm pretty sure Baizen sensed me following them, but Blair most likely didn't have a clue. Deep down I knew that stalking them was probably a bad idea because it would only give Carter more of a reason to get closer to Blair. If he thought for one second he could use her against me then he would. It was a game we had played for years. We acted like we were friends when in reality we could hardly stand the other. Of course we could have fought to the death and yet i felt that would be way too simple. Torturing each other mentally was much more interesting and it passed the time. When you are going to live forever you need a hobby or two in order to keep from going insane; Georgina was proof enough of that.

Scaling up the side of the building until I was on the ledge of the window in Blair's room had been almost too easy. I was not worried about anyone seeing me because it was cloudy today and even if they did happen to look up they wouldn't be able to make out my form. Once I had settled next to the window sill I focused on hearing the conversation inside even though I was unable to see what was going on. I didn't want to take the change of Waldorf catching me peeping in on her private conversation. A lecture from Blair was the last thing i need when all I was trying to do was keep her safe from Baizen.

"So we never did decide what I was going to get in return for helping you beat Georgina so you can keep your crown." I recognized Carter's slow drawl and I could hear the soft ruffling of fabric as he stretched out on her bed, the bed where I should be, not him.

There was a sigh and then Blair spoke, her tone was full of agitation and I could understand that since Carter could agitate even the most patient person with a few simple words. "You get the satisfaction of knowing I won't be coming after you."

Carter laughed as if she had just told the most hilarious joke he'd ever heard. "You're joking right? I am willing to help you take down one of the craziest bitches I have ever known and you think I should do just because you threatened me? Come on princess, you have got to be able to do better than that."

The queen let out a huff and I knew she was anything, but happy. Hopefully she would tell Carter where he could shove it and then I would offer her my help. Of course I had an ulterior motive, but what Blair Waldorf did not know wouldn't hurt her. "What is it that you want? You may think me to be stupid, yet I can assure you I am anything but stupid. You have a reason for offering me help and you may as well spit it out because I have better things I could be doing. I do not have time to deal with your fake sincerity. Shoot me all the smiles you want, but talk while you do it because the sooner we get this conversation over and done with, the sooner you can leave and I do not want you here any longer than absolutely necessary."

I had to give her credit for calling Carter on his game. Not many people would be able to see past his lies and charms, yet she did. I smirked knowing that it must drive the other vampire crazy knowing that a human had called his bluff. I always did love watching Carter get downed a peg or two and it was even more humorous since he had been owned by a mere mortal. This day was getting better and better by the second, I loved watching Blair embrace her inner bitch, it was a real turn on.

"What if what I want is you?" A growl bubbled up in my chest at his remark.

It was Blair's response that caused me to calm down almost immediately. Apparently the idea of being with the other vampire male pissed her off as much as it did me. "Then I would have to tell you to keep dreaming. It is obvious you have nothing to offer me and so I suggest you leave and if you know what's good for you then you won't come to me again unless you have something real to offer me. I will not stand for you wasting my time."

I waited a few moments when I heard Carter leave before deciding it was safe to speak with Blair. Since her window was opened slightly it was easy to open it the rest of the way before sliding inside her room. I did it so fast I doubt she even realized it until I spoke. "Well look what we have here; tsk tsk Blair, don't you know it is unladylike to invite strange men in to your bedroom? What would your mother think?"

TBC...

**AN: I am sorry I have not updated this story in a while, but truthfully things have been rather hectic and I found out I have an aneurism on my hepatic artery and I am still waiting for a liver...it is just a mess, but I will start trying to post more again though chapters may be short since I get tired quickly.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
